A Poke'master's Legacy
by Lhadara Starwind
Summary: Ash has finally become a poke'mon master and now it was time for his friends to go their seperate ways. As Ash get's older he realizes it wasn't the best thing. In the midst of his confusion a new league shows up called the 'Crystal League' and Ash decide
1. Memories

  
A Poke'master's Legacy  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the poke'mon or the characters involved in poke'mon.  
  
  
Prolouge: Memories  
  
" Ash Ketchum, you just beat the elite four on Indigo Plateau what do you plan to  
do next?," Misty inquired pretending to be a reporter. I smiled at her act and decided to play  
along. " Well Miss Waterflower, the journey was long and hard. Three long years of training  
in the Orange and Jhoto leagues prepared me for this victory in the place where I was first  
defeated. After this I plan to relax at home and to defend my title until another worthy apponent  
beats me," I replied. She smirked at my practiced response.  
  
I dreamed for three long years of finally becoming a poke'mon master. Not even silly  
ass Gary could bother me now. All of Brock's words of wisdom, Misty's words of ridicule, Tracy's  
words of hope, and Mom's words of encouragement finally paid off. All the friends I made over my   
journey helped too. Oh and I definitely can't forget my pikachu. Without him I would have lost a   
long time ago. " Come on kids, the cake is ready!," mom called. Our eyes grew wide at the prospect  
of cake but Brock insisted on one last picture with just me and Misty.  
  
Misty had no problem with it. To have record of knowing a poke'mon master can sweeten the  
deal, but sometimes I like to think that wasn't what got her to take the picture. She was fifteen now and  
I was thirteen. I still managed to be taller than her so she can't crack on my height. As a matter of fact  
the closer I came to beating the elite four the more we stopped bickering amongst ourselves. Brock said  
it was because we liked each other but he's been saying that since day one. Now that it was all over I  
was starting to believe it. I had grown attached to her and I'm not sure how I'll act when she's not around  
anymore.  
  
She neared me with a devilish look in her eyes. I began to get nervous. When she had that look  
on her face she is usually planning something. " Smile!," Brock said. At that moment Misty kissed me on   
the cheek and the camera flashed. I knew I was blushing a clear crimson now. The trio laughed at my new  
facial color so I ignored them and went into the house  
  
That night we stayed up until the sun rose talking about our old adventures, who we met, why Brock  
couldn't get a girlfriend, and why Misty and I never got together. That conversation didn't last long because  
Misty smacked them to keep them quiet. Then as noon approached the next day it was time to say our  
goodbyes. Brock left first so he could head to Pewter City. He figured that he had let his father suffer long  
enough with his brothers and sisters. Tracy went next. He was going to study abroad in Jhoto. He wanted to  
see the new poke'mon we described. Misty was the last to go. I offered to go with her but she figured that the  
press would be hassaling us so It was better if I stayed behind. I felt as though it was more to it but I chose to  
leave it alone.  
  
As she was leaving my gate I ran out there to talk to her one last time. " I know this may sound  
strange but I'm going to miss you Misty," I said softly. She flushed a little as a smile appeared. " I know, I'll  
miss you too Ash even though you still owe me a bike," she mused. I laughed a little at the truth of her  
statement. " I'll pay you back one day I promise," I vowed. Her smile beamed at my words. " I know that too.  
See ya later Ashy-Boy," she said as she began to walk down the road from pallet to Cerulean City. I didn't  
notice that a tear had fallen when she was out of my sight. I sighed deeply then went back into the house where  
pikachu was waiting. This was the beginning of a new and better life or was it?  
  
  
tbc................  
  
  
The next chapter will be out soon so be patient. Anyway, this is my first attempt at a poke'mon story. This scenario  
was in my brain and wouldn't go away until I put it down. I hope you like it. As always read and review and no flames  
but constructive comments only.   
  
~Lhadara Starwind~ 


	2. Cerulean Waterflower

  
A Poke'master's Legacy  
  
Disclaimer: No I don't own Poke'mon or the characters. All I own is the concept so  
don't bother to sue 'cause I have no cash.  
  
Last Chapter: Ash reflected on what happened the day he won on Indigo Plateau and  
How his friends left a big impression on him. Five years later he wonders  
if his life would have been different if they didn't seperate.  
  
Chapter One: Cerulean Waterflower  
  
Night. It always seems like I think best at this time. Even though I should  
be having peaceful dreams I end up with nightmares that cause me to wake up. Pikachu  
sleeps soundly on my stomach and I smile at the electric rodent. It seems as though he  
is the only one who can make me truly smile these days besides Mom. My life seems  
empty now. When I first became a champion five years ago I couldn't get enough of this  
life, but then the battles became tedious. They always ended the same. I always won and  
the challenger went home vowing to be better than me. I have yet to witness that. When   
that person does come along I'll be so much happier to give up this lifestyle.  
  
Because of my lack of satisfaction I travel a lot. I gain new and better poke'mon.  
If you stay with the same routine someone will catch on and beat you. Badly. Through it all  
I do manage to keep up with what my former comrades are doing. Tracy for example is now  
a world renown poke'mon watcher and a close friend of Proffessor Oak. I suppose that was  
his dream come true. Brock met up with Suzy again then they got married. They opened a  
breeding shop that is the best anywhere. People come from miles around so that their poke'mon  
can be groomed by them. Then there is Misty. She took the job of Gym battles from her three  
lovely sisters and decided that they should stick with the shows. Now I hear that Cerulean's  
badge is the hardest to get. I chuckled to myself, which disturbed Pikachu. She always was one   
person who wouldn't let you win without trying her best.  
  
Pikachu hopped off my stomach and turned on the special lamp I got for him. " Pika pi?,"  
he asked. That phrase usually meant 'what's wrong?' He had been asking that a lot lately. " Nothing.   
I just can't sleep," I reply. The sound of my own voice startled me. It's been a while since I  
actually spoke and now my voice sounded so foreign to me. The yellow mouse frowned at me.  
" Pi chu, pika pi chu," he said hotly. That phrase meant ' You said that last night.' I smiled at him  
as I sat up. I sighed a bit as I looked out my window. My Hoot-hoot was perched on my windowsill  
crying out to the moon. " I miss my friends. My life seems so empty now that they aren't about.  
What do I have to live for? Poke'mon battles? Please. I know my mother still needs me but *I*   
need something more," I said. The mouse nodded as if he knew this all along. He went into my  
drawer and pulled out a flyer that I had discarded when I came home. He came over to me and   
placed in my hands.  
  
What the flyer said made my face light up. A new league was about in the land of Lashen.  
It was called the 'Crystal League.' New poke'mon were there and most definitely new trainers. It  
was a place in which my rank didn't matter. I would be just another eager trainer. I smiled at Pikachu  
and hugged it tightly. He patted my back so I could let him go. Then something else came to mind. I  
couldn't go alone. What if I got Misty and Brock to come along? I knew that Tracy was too busy so I  
would leave him alone. " Hey Pikachu, do you want to go visit Misty and Brock?," I asked. The mouse  
smiled and hopped about my dresser. " Pi Pikachu!," he said. That meant 'hell yes!' in mouse language.  
I nodded and got him to calm down. For some odd reason I became so tired. Maybe it was because I  
would be seeing my old friends again. I didn't have time to ponder the thought much because I fell into  
a blissful sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" Come on Misty, like, everyone's waiting for you," Daisy called. " Coming!," I called back.  
Ever since I took up being a gym leader again it seemed as though everybody wanted to battle me. They  
never won of course, but it was tiring none the less. Daisy and my other sisters just finished their water  
show and now it was time for the gym battles to begin. I came out onto my aqua arena and began to   
accept the challengers. After about three hours of long drawn out battles I seemed to cover them all. The  
losing trainers were nursing their poke'mon back to health with revives and superpotions while others  
were rushing theirs to the poke'mon center. I sighed in annoyance. If this is the best I can get I can't even  
imagine what Ash feels.  
  
I smile to myself as I begin to think of him. It's been five years since I've seen him but sometimes  
I did think he was about watching me. I still remember the day we left him. He seemed to grow more sad  
as each one of us left. Maybe I should have allowed him to walk me home, but I figured it would be harder  
to let go if I did. I think he sensed that too. I wonder sometimes how he's doing. I watch all of his matches on  
T.V and marvel at his growing selection of poke'mon. Sometimes I wish I had the nerve to call him but I   
figure he'd be too busy for me. After all he has a national fanclub now. I grow angry as I think of that. " Is  
there any more challengers?," I called.  
  
The crowd parted slowly as a new face showed up. It was a boy with a pikachu on his shoulder. I  
smirk to myself. That is a common occurance now that Ash was a poke'mon master. New trainers think that  
having a pikachu will make them a champion too. Little do they know it's the bond with the pikachu that  
makes you a master. He stopped when he got to the challenger's part of the water field. He was tall with  
long black hair. He had chocolate brown eyes which possessed a deadly look in them. I knew that he wouldn't  
be a pushover and so did the other defeated trainers because they sat down on the bleachers to watch. I  
figured I would do the traditional speech that was expected.  
  
" My name is Misty, I am the leader of Cerulean Gym. I only use poke'mon of the water type but  
let me assure you they are no easy targets," I said. He smirked. " So I have heard. I hope you won't disappoint  
me," he replied softly. Although his words were spoken in a low and laid back tone they made me more nervous  
than a loud overly confident person. I smiled back. " I'll try. We'll both use one pokemon with no time limit. I  
have a hair appointment," I mused. He nodded in understanding. " I'll try not to keep you," he retorted. I tried  
hard to hide that I was pleased with him. Even if I did lose I would want to know more about him. " Golduck, I  
choose you," I said. The blue creature emerged from his poke'ball and stood ready to attack. He was my strongest  
poke'mon. I chose to use him because I knew he wouldn't choose a bullshit poke'mon.  
  
He paused for a moment then chose his poke'mon. " Espeon, I choose you," he said. The silver   
poke'mon came out of his poke'ball and stood just as his master stood, calm and laid back. I was surprised   
that I actually got to see one of the forms of Eevee. Someone told me that it takes a long time for Eevee's to  
evolve naturally so I knew this one was strong. I also heard that Espeon was a psychic type. That meant that  
Golduck wouldn't be totally helpless because it was half psychic as well. This should be good. " Golduck, use  
your confusion," I commanded. Golduck's eyes turned a glowing blue and it used it's attack. After the smoke  
cleared Espeon stood there untouched. I couldn't stifle the gasp that escaped. Either that Espeon was about to  
collaspe or he was one hell of a trainer.  
  
The Espeon didn't collaspe. It stood there unhurt. He smiled at me mockingly. " Show her Golduck how  
it's done Espeon. Use your confusion," he commanded. The creature stood and it's eyes glowed white. Espeon's  
confusion attack hit Golduck hard. My poke'mon staggered to it's feet but fell over in defeat. The other trainers  
cheered for the victor who managed to beat me. I called Golduck back to it's poke'ball so I could take him to   
see Nurse Joy. I walked over to the mysterious trainer who was petting his Espeon's head. When he noticed me  
he put the psychic creature back. All the while, his pikachu never left his shoulder. I could tell by it's coat that  
it was strong and probably would have killed my poor Golduck had it battled. I smiled at him so I could show  
there was no hard feelings. In truth it felt good to be beaten. That meant that Ash would have a worthy opponent.  
  
" Alright stranger, you have earned a Cascade Badge," I said as I took the badge from my wetsuit  
belt. He looked at my upturned hand and closed it back with his own. I looked up into his eyes in confusion but  
after a moment I felt as though he was familiar but who was it? " I don't understand. You beat me yet you won't  
take the badge. What game are you trying to pull?," I inquired. " I don't need your badge because I have it   
already," he explained. I frowned at him. " That isn't possible. This is the first time I have ever battled you unless  
you battled my sisters before I got back," I retorted. He smiled at me. " No, I battled you about six years ago.  
We were only kids then yet you insisted that you could beat me. You even said I had won the badge because   
Team Rocket interfered," he replied. Then the realization hit me. I did battle him six years ago because he was  
an incompetant trainer from Pallet Town.  
  
" Ash...?," I inquired. He nodded yes as if his voice couldn't say it. Pikachu then jumped on my shoulder  
and said something in his language. Ash laughed. " What did he say?," I asked. " He said he was waiting for you  
to figure it out because he couldn't stand not being able to hug you," he translated. I giggled as I stroked pikachu's  
coat. The remaining trainers were in a frenzy. They got to see Ash Ketchum battle and they had to tell their friends  
what they saw. " So, what brings you around this part of town Ash," I inquired. " I missed you," he stated simply.  
I knew I was blushing at his words but what exactly did that mean. " Well good, because I missed you too. Come  
on Daisy and the others probably want to see you," I said. I turned away from him and began to walk away. He  
followed behind me silently. Let the good times begin.  
  
tbc......................  
  
End of chapter one. I hope that battle wasn't too boring. Hey, I had to introduce the plot. Oh and another thing, if  
anyone could tell me what Misty's other sister's names are that would greatly appreciated. Anyway, as always  
read and review and no flames. See ya! ~LS~ 


	3. Rocky Decisions

  
A Poke'master's Legacy  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the poke'mon or character's. All I own is the plotline.  
  
Last Chapter: Ash decides to bring Misty and Brock along when he goes to Lashen  
to compete in the Crystal League. Instead of taking the direct approach  
he challenges Misty to a battle since she doesn't reconize him. He wins  
and reveals himself to her. Misty seems happy to see him so she invites  
him in to talk of old times and why he came in the first place.  
  
Chapter 3: Rocky Decisions  
  
" Thank you," I say to Daisy as she sat a cup of tea in front of me. She smiled  
brightly at me. " Like, no problem. We missed having you around Ash and now that you are  
a poke'mon master only adds to the pleasure," she said. I smiled back and she sat back  
in her chair beside Lily. Misty was sitting beside Violet and was stoking pikachu's fur. In  
turn he was squirming in appreciation. " So Ash, what brings you to Cerulean?," Violet  
asked. Misty stopped rubbing pikachu to hear my response. " Well, there is a new league  
in the land of Lashen called the Crystal League. I suppose I could have gone alone but it  
wouldn't be fun if I didn't bring Misty and Brock along. Besides, Pikachu and I thought  
that it was about time for a visit. My busy schedule barely permitted me time to stop by. I  
was worried that you would forget about me," I said. " Aww!!," Daisy said.  
  
She stood up and came back over to me. She wrapped her arms around my neck   
causing me to blush slightly. " We could never forget about you Ash. Besides, I don't think  
Misty would let us," she mused. I looked to Misty who was blushing lightly as well. She  
lowered her gaze and focused on rubbing pikachu. " What do you mean Daisy?," I asked.  
" Well.., when Misty first got back she was scolding us on how bad we were at being gym   
leaders. She said that we were disgracing the Cerulean gym which was true. That's when  
she took over. She trained all of her poke'mon really hard and that's why Psyduck evolved.  
She said that she had to train hard to handle these trainers from Jhoto. She wanted only the  
truly strong trainers to get to you on Indigo Plateau thus, creating the toughest gym badge  
to get, the Cascade badge," Daisy concluded.  
  
During her whole explanation I was staring at Misty. Could it be possible that she  
had feelings for me as well? I smiled at Misty to lighten the embarassment for her. " That  
was thoughtful Misty and so far you haven't failed me yet by sending me incompetant trainers.  
My thanks to you," I said. She looked up again with an astonished look on her face. She smiled  
for the first time since after the match. " My Ash, who taught you to be so eloquent?," she mused.  
I smirked. " I had to learn since I was always on T.V. for something. You could take a few lessons  
yourself Misty," I retorted. She frowned playfully. " Whatever. Now, what is my reason for  
coming with you this time? Even though you still owe me a bike I'm not holding you to it today," she  
said. My eyebrows knit in careful contemplation. " Daisy, can you get me my coat please?," I  
asked.   
  
She nodded unwrapping her arms from my neck. I suddenly missed her warmth but I  
quickly disregarded that when she gave me my coat. I went into the front pocket and took out  
a wad of cash. I put it on the table and the girls stared at it wide-eyed. " That should cover you  
bike Misty, but I'm not commanding you to come because you are a gym leader and I am the  
Master. I want you to come with me as a friend so we can have fun like we used to," I said. She  
looked at me again then smiled. " Course I'll come along Ashy-boy, but who will watch the gym  
while I'm away?," she asked. " WE'LL DO IT!," her sisters chimed in unison. " Oh great. Well,  
I guess I have no choice. I hope you guys learned something while watching me battle. We need  
to defend our reputation. I'll even leave Golduck with you in case it's the last resort," she said.  
She tossed Golduck's poke'ball to Daisy. " You can count on us," Daisy said. Misty frowned  
doubtfully. " You better and take care of Golduck," she said. Daisy frowned as well. " We will.  
God, you'd think we're amatuers of something. Now get going! Take care of Ash while your  
away," she teased.   
  
Misty blushed but said nothing. She grabbed my shirt collar. " Come on Mister," she  
said dragging me along. I managed to stand up and grab my coat but Misty was already out the  
door with pikachu in her arms. I sighed as I looked after her. "Maybe I shouldn't have asked her  
to come along," I mused aloud. Daisy laughed and placed a soft hand on my shoulder. " Pay her  
no attention. She's changed a bit since the last time you were together so be patient with her. She'll  
come around," she said. I was about to question her about what she meant but she shushed me with  
a quick kiss on the lips. " Now go, don't keep her waiting too long," she said as she went back inside.  
I grinned to myself as I walked down the road. Brock would surely hate me now.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
On the way to Pewter City we didn't talk much. The words weren't really needed. A comfortable  
silence was what we traveled together in. I forgot what it was like to travel for days on end and having  
to sleep on the ground instead of in a nice warm bed. Having to stay the night in poke'mon centers and  
meet up with strange and wild poke'mon. It seemed wherever Ash was involved we always ran into some  
type of trouble caused by either Team Rocket or another trainer's misfortune. I sighed wistfully because  
of my nostalgia and that caused Ash to turn around. " Are you okay Misty?," he inquired. I smiled a bit.  
" I'm fine. Just remembering all the trouble we used to get into while we traveled around. I hope that has  
calmed down a bit since you got older," I mused.  
  
He smiled back. " I'm afraid not. Trouble seems to find me for no good reason and I wouldn't have  
it any other way," he said. There was a mischievious twinkle in his eyes that caused my heart to race. I  
don't recall Ash having this affect on me when I was younger but whatever it is about him now that has  
changed it has me utterly entranced. I smirk at him. " Well, I believe I would have to agree with you there  
Ashy-boy," I said. His smiled remained as he focused back on the trail.  
  
It was sunset when Ash decided that we should set up camp near a lake a few hours walk from  
Pewter City and I was more than happy to oblige. It has been a while since my feet was put under so much  
strain from walking. Ash noticed my discomfort and came over to me. " What's wrong?," he asked. I frowned  
momentarily. " Nothing that concerns you," I snapped. He frowned at me now. " Don't give me that bullshit  
Misty. I can tell when something is bothering you," he retorted. I sighed in resignation. " It's my feet okay,  
it's been a while since I have walked about for so long without stopping and they ache a little," I replied. In  
a swift motion he had my shoes and socks off and began massaging my feet. His hands sent tingles through  
me but I wasn't sure if it was because he was touching me or if it was just his minstrations. After a while he  
stopped and stood up. " I'll go look for some fire wood. Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone," he said  
with a teasing smile. I frowned. " I won't. Just make sure you don't run into trouble yourself mister," I  
retorted. He nodded then disappeared into the forest.  
  
I sighed again. I was glad that Ash left me alone with my thoughts. I didn't know how much longer  
I could take this treatment from him. He was like a butler or something attending to my every ache and  
pain or desire. That thought alone got me thinking again. Could he have some type of alterior motive? I  
shook my head. I knew that Ash was never dishonest with me even we were kids. This trip is starting to mess  
with my head and I was beginning to doubt coming all together. I stood up and went over to the lake's edge.  
The sun was almost gone now and the pond was beginning to sparkle with the full moon's light. A gentle  
breeze caused the water to move in soft waves down stream. This place was beautiful and I was glad Ash  
chose this place to rest. After a while Ash came back with pikachu on his shoulder and started a fire. Even  
though the fire was just set I began to feel warm all over or was it because Ash was so close.  
  
After a few minutes of silence Ash spoke again. " You're so quiet," he said. I turned my attention  
to him to see what he meant. " What?," I inquired. He smiled a bit. " When we were younger I couldn't  
get you to shut up and now you won't say anything. I don't mind talking considering that we have been  
apart for so long. I thought that we would have a lot to catch up on that you may not want Brock to hear," he  
said. I nodded in understanding. " I suppose I don't have a lot to add. All I have been doing is taking poke'mon  
battles and training poke'mon. I haven't had time to date or even go shopping! I suppose I would have a  
few things to ask you though," I said. He smiled wider. " At least it's a start. Go ahead and ask," he urged.  
My brow knited in contemplation. " Well, how is your mom doing?," I asked. He sighed wistfully. " She's  
doing fine I guess. I haven't seen her for about a year now. I miss her terribly but I never seem to have time   
to talk to her and I feel bad that I haven't," he admitted.  
  
I immediately felt bad that I asked at all. I had no idea that he was so busy. " Sorry I asked," I  
said. He smiled to reassure me. " It's okay. I didn't mind answering that because in truth it was a good  
question. Misty, I want you to do me a favor," he said suddenly. " Sure," I said. He then looked at me with  
his beautiful brown eyes. They said all that words couldn't. " Try to relax a little around me. I suppose the  
years of seperation have made us uneasy in each others presence. I really want things to go back to how  
they were or at least close to what it used to be," he said. I nodded in agreement. " I understand that Ash,  
but you have to realize that when we first started out we didn't exactly like each other anyway. It'll take  
a little time but we'll go back to how we were. Maybe Brock can help," I said. He frowned slightly. " Or  
he can make shit worse. No matter, we need to get to sleep. We have a long journey ahead of us," he said  
as he curled up in his sleeping bag. I did the same but didn't go to sleep right away. I stared long and deep  
into the fire thinking about all that has happend so far. 'Well, I agreed to do this so I guess I should see it  
through to the end,' I thought and on that note I went to sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I woke up at daybreak when the sun was just beginning to rise over the hills. I sat up and stretched  
which bothered pikachu in the process. " Pika pi!," he shouted at me. That meant 'watch it!' in pikachu language.  
I smiled at my poke'mon partner. " Sorry, I didn't see you there," I said apologetically. Pikachu frowned then  
went off in the forest to find his breakfast. I knew he wouldn't have any problems because he was at level 100  
by now. After I had packed up my stuff I went over to Misty. She wasn't used to waking up this early but I  
need to get her up so we could get going. Before I did though I paused for a moment to observe how she changed  
over the past few years. Instead of keeping her hair in a ponytail, her now back lenth orange hair hung freely  
over her shoulders. She also stopped wearing those barely there shorts and suspenders and opted to wearing  
a midrift showing tee-shirt and some pants that hugged her curves. In her sleep she looked innocent but only  
I knew that she had moods that changed like an untamed ocean.  
  
After another moment of silent observation, I knelt down and shook her gently. Her green eyes  
opened slowly then opened fully. " What Ash? It's too early. Wake me up later," she said. She was about  
to turn over until I stopped her. " No Misty. We have to get going. I know you aren't used to the early  
hour but we have to get up now. I promise to buy you breakfast when we get to Pewter City," I pleaded.  
She frowned but complied with my wish. " You better be lucky I'm still half asleep mister," she said as   
she groggily stood up. When she was done packing up we were on the trail again. She still had a slight  
frown because of the early hour but after a while she forgot what time it was. " Wow. I never would've  
saw all this stuff if I stayed asleep," she said to herself. I decided not to say anything. Sometimes you  
need to wonder to yourself. I looked around and saw the morning dew on some of the plants. Mother  
birds were feeding their young and animals in love were frollicking amongst the flowers. Misty sighed  
in awe at it all and I smiled despite myself.  
  
It was about three hours later when we arrived in Pewter City. Most of the town was just  
waking up when we strolled in. Many people stopped and stared although they knew who I was. I felt  
Misty brush up against me. " Ash, do you know where Brock's house is? They changed a few things  
since we were last here," she said. I smiled. " Actually I don't know. I suppose we have to ask a few  
people then," I said. Misty nodded in agreement, but even that turned out to be more difficult than I had  
anticipated. The town had grown bigger than I had last remember and it had become more technically   
advanced. After an hour of looking Misty and I stopped for a break. She had a slight frown on her face.  
" When did this place get so damn big? It's not fair," she said with a slight whine. I chuckled at her  
statement. " When was the last time you saw Brock anyway?," I asked. " I think it was about a year ago.  
He seemed so happy with Suzy," she said. I saw the distant look in her eyes. She was probably enthralled  
by the prospect of marriage and I immediately wished that I could give her what she wanted.  
  
" You said that Brock and Suzy owned a breeding shop right? Maybe we should look there," I  
suggested. Misty's face brightened. " That's brilliant! Come on, I happen to know where that is," she said  
as she grabbed my hand and pulled me along. When we got there a long line was wrapped around the building  
to get inside. Misty's face darkened again. " Oh man, it'll be closing time before we get close enough," she  
stated. I shrugged my shoulder's and walked to the front door where the guard was waiting. When I was close  
enough he blocked my way. " What do you think you doing mister? You have to wait in line like everybody  
else," he said. I went into my pocket and pulled out my wallet. " I think you might want to let me through  
if you don't want to disgrace this place," I said. He looked at my I.D. and figured out who I was. " Oh, sorry  
Mr. Ketchum. Right this way," he said stepping to the side. I motioned for Misty to come to me and she did  
so with a smirk on her face. " I guess it pays to be a poke'mon master huh?," she asked. I smiled back. " Oh  
yeah," I said.  
  
When we got inside we noticed that it wasn't open yet and that Suzy and Brock were setting up.  
When they heard our footsteps they stopped working to see who had entered. " Didn't I tell Joe not to let  
anybody in? He's getting fired," Brock said. " I don't think it's that serious Brock," I said. He looked to  
us and a bright smile appeared on his face. " Misty! Ash!," he said as he hugged us both. " This is wonderful.  
I'm going to tell Joe that we're closed for today," Suzy said as she went to the door. When Suzy left he looked  
to us again. " What brings you guys here? Considering that I haven't seen Ash for a few years this must be  
big," Brock said. I smiled at my old comrade and the life he made out for himself. I almost regretted showing  
up to take him away from all this. " Actually, it is a bit big. Since you are the Pewter Gym leader, I think I   
have the right to tell you that there is another league out in the land of Lashen called the Crystal League. I  
was just wondering if you wanted to come along with me and Misty. If you say no that is totally understandable.  
I didn't know that things were this busy around here," I said.  
  
Brock became silent after he heard my proposal. His trademark contemplating face appeared on his  
face. When he looked back at me he was still stern faced. " I suppose I should thank you for informing me  
first since I am a gym leader, but as a friend I think I should be honest with you. Things have changed since  
my younger days. I was as old as you traveling, ignoring responsibility, having fun but my days have passed.  
As much as I would like to go with you I don't think I can. Suzy and I have established a business and a life  
here together. I can't come and go as I please any longer and besides, Suzy's pregnant so I have to stick around  
for my kid," he said. I nodded in understanding. Misty seemed to sigh in disappointment. " I understand  
Brock and in a way I expected it. I'm busy too but I suppose if you are as old as you are you can't leave," I said.  
Suzy came beside Brock from her position by the door. " We're real sorry Ash," she said holding her slightly  
bulging stomach. I smiled to reassure her. " That's okay. Misty and I will be okay with out you Brock although  
it will be a bit weird," I said.  
  
The married duo smiled sadly at me. I turned to Misty who seemed to be sad as well. I smiled  
confidently at her. " Don't worry Misty we'll be fine. Come on let's go," I said. She nodded in agreement.  
We turned to leave but Suzy called us back. " Wait, don't leave right now. It's been so long since we've  
seen either of you. Can you at least stay here for tonight so we can catch up on old times?," she pleaded.  
I nodded. " Sure, we would like that. Right Misty?," I inquired. She blushed a bit. " Sure," she replied.  
  
  
to be continued...............  
  
End chapter 3. I know some people are a bit disappointed that he isn't coming along but it'll still be a good story  
without the old girlcrazed man. Anyway, as always read and review but please no flames. ~LS~ 


	4. Unexpected Allies

Poke'master's Legacy  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Poke'mon or it's characters.  
  
Last Chapter: Misty and Ash finally made it to Pewter City to try and  
recruit Brock only to find out that he and Suzy were the top breeders in  
the country and were also expecting a child meaning that Brock couldn't come  
with them to the land of Lashen to discover new Poke'mon. The duo were   
going to go on their way but Brock begged them to stay a while so that  
they could catch up. After all, it has been a while since they had seen  
each other.  
  
Chapter 3: Unexpected Allies  
  
I sat silently as Misty, Brock and Suzy continued to talk of what  
they had been doing with themselves lately. Judging by the scenery I thought that  
was obvious. It might even seem cold to act this way but I couldn't help it. I only  
had a brief reprieve from the life of Poke'mon master and here I am wasting it by  
listening to stories that could easily be heard over a vidphone. I sighed stroking  
Pikachu's golden coat. He purred in response, so unlike the mouse-type that he is.  
  
" Ash, is something the matter?" Suzy asked. I looked over to the blue-  
haired woman silently not answering her question. She was beautiful when I had seen  
her as a boy but now she seemed more radiant as she rubbed her swollen belly. It was  
something about pregnant women that made them look, in a way, innocent because of   
the innocent life they carried within them. I finally softened my hard gaze and allowed  
my anger to leave my person. If I was in Brock's position I wouldn't leave either I   
realized. When you are a Poke'mon Trainer it is like you are searching for something.  
Like a dream so to speak. Brock always told people that he met that he wanted to be a   
poke'mon breeder and marry a beautiful woman. Now that he has both why search any  
longer?  
  
I smiled at her. " I'm fine Suzy. I'm just thinking about when I first met you.  
So many things have changed and under different circumstances too. I suppose I still have  
a bit of childishness in me. I thought that when I came here that Brock would drop whatever  
he was doing to help me but I shouldn't expect that much of him. He helped me to achieve my  
first dream and I have to achieve the second on my own merrits," I said. The whole table got  
silent during my speech and I was receiving some odd stares especially from Brock. " Well,  
I suppose being a Poke'mon master got you to become more eloquent and caused you to  
mature. I am grateful that you understand why I can't come along with you. A part of me  
wishes I could you know," he said.  
  
As I watched his expression I saw a look of sadness and defeat and to my surprise  
signs of aging. He wasn't as young as he used to be. He was in his twenties and even though  
that isn't old in the least its just the signs of stress and responsibility that makes him seem  
older. I watched Suzy as she took his hand and he smiled in appreciation. Would I be like that  
when I retired from this business? I stood up from the dinner table and Misty did the same  
sensing that it was time to go. " I thank you two for your hospitality but I do believe it is time   
that we went on our way. We can make a little time before nightfall," I said. Suzy and Brock  
stood as well and I knew that they were going to protest. " But you said that you were to stay  
for the night. I know you two need rest," Suzy pleaded. I smiled warmly at the woman but  
shook my head no.  
  
" I know, but I don't really have a lot of time to waste even for sleep. The food you  
prepared will keep us well for a bit and we'll sleep later tonight to regain lost strenth," I explained.  
She was about to try again until Brock placed a hand on her shoulder startling her into silence.  
He smiled at me and Misty while holding his pregnant wife. " We understand. You have grown a lot  
Ash and just so you know, I'm proud of you. At least call us when you get to the next Poke'mon   
Center so we can know you are all right," he said. I nodded. " I will and thank you again. Come  
on Misty," I said. We turned away from the Pewter Grooming Salon and headed to the gates of  
the city. I turned around just to see if I could still see them standing there and they were. I was  
wondering why this whole experience had been so emotional. I turned back towards the exit and we  
left the town.  
  
Misty had been silent during the whole thing but as I glanced at her now I saw sliver  
tears sliding down her pale cheeks. I stopped and she stopped too but she didn't look at me. She  
might have been ashamed of her tears but that still didn't stop them from coming. I sighed a bit  
and hugged her shivering form. She broke into fresh sobs and I figured that we had better stop  
for the night. I picked her up and went a little off the trail into the woods to find a good place to  
camp. I found a clearing and sat her down where she continued to cry into her knees. I told  
Pikachu to watch over her as I looked for fire wood. When I came back she wasn't crying anymore  
but looking at the moon on her back. I started the fire then laid beside her silently. I knew she  
would speak eventually and she did in a surprisingly meek voice.  
  
" Why was that so... weird? I mean, we had left Brock before but this time it seemed   
different," she said. " I agree. I think that its because we finally realized how much our friendship  
means to us. When we were children it was like, I'll see them again and now we realize that we have  
finally went our seperate ways. It's sad that we can't go back to our carefree days again. That is the  
price of life. You grow old to see things change, lives begin, lives end, the circle of life," I said. She  
laughed a humorless laugh. " When did you become a philosopher Ash? I never known you to be so  
serious. I almost miss the fun side of you," she said quietly. I turned my head a little to see her face.   
Once again her gaze didn't meet mine but I still managed to see how beautiful she was. Her soft pale  
skin with full lucious lips, her round ample breasts that hid beneath her shirt and her volumptuous  
hips that hid beneath her jeans and those eyes, her beautiful green eyes with her long orange hair. She  
was a beautiful girl that I couldn't help but claim as mine.  
  
" The side of me that you are so familiar with is still there. I haven't seen that side of me  
in a while myself but he still exists. My title has made me cold. This is the most that I have smiled in  
a long time, hell, the most that I have felt any emotion for something other than my mother and  
poke'mon. I thought being the master would be fun and it was at first but what does being admired get  
you? Not a damn thing. It makes you lonely and cold. Sometimes I thought about committing suicide  
but thoughts of my mother stopped me. I'll be glad to give my title up so I can marry and have kids.  
Maybe even gain my humanity back, but as long as I am the master I can't. I won't give up my title  
easily because that's the type of person that I am but I do want this to be over," I said. By this time  
Misty had turned to face me. Her green eyes were peering curiously at me. " You haven't lost your  
humanity Ash. Maybe this trip is better for the both of us because your story is similar to mine," she  
admitted.  
  
I quirked an eyebrow. " How so?" I asked. " Well, when I went back to Cerulean I was  
the new Gym Leader since my sisters were incompetant but my title also made me colder. I thought  
about suicide too but then my sisters kept me here. This was destiny Ash. This trip, us being together  
again, was destiny," she said wistfully as she reshifted her gaze back to the stars. I continued to watch  
her and began to think about her words. Was she right? Was this destiny? I always believed that things  
happened for a reason and I wasn't about to doubt my philosophy now. Pikachu climbed onto my stomach  
to prepare to sleep. When he had turned around enough he laid down and closed his small eyes to sleep.  
" Ash?" Misty called. I turned to look her again but she was still staring at the stars. " When this is  
over promise that we'll get the gang together again. Try to find all of the people that we'll meet and have  
met already again so we can see what each other has been up to. I think that we all need it to be sure that  
what we have done wasn't in vain. To make sure that it's all real," she said absently. She turned over on  
her side and pulled her sleeping bag over her form. I smiled silently and closed my eyes too.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I woke the next morning to find Ash still asleep. That was unlike him since he always  
woke at the crack of dawn. I shrugged it off thinking that it was because of yesterday that both of us needed  
the extra sleep. I stood up and went into the woods to the lake to wash my face but when I got there  
I noticed that someone had beat me to it. It was a man from the look of it with brown hair, a blue shirt  
and some brown pants. Judging by the string around his neck I could tell that he wore a necklace. His  
hair laid in spikes on the top of his head. Only one man I knew fit that description and that was Gary Oak.  
I knew it was so when I saw the Umbreon resting by his side.  
  
The poke'mon heard me and raised it's head. It turned around and immediately growled in warning  
for it's master to hear. Gary became stiff when he realized there was a potential danger near. " What's  
wrong Umbreon?" he asked timidly. He turned around to see for himself but immediately relaxed when  
he saw it was just me. He gave a deep throaty chuckle. " Well I'll be damned. If it isn't the little red-haired  
minx that hangs out with Ashy-boy. Are you two engaged yet?" he mused. I frowned at him. He didn't lose  
his so called 'charm' but he definitly lost his little boy appearance. His shoulders were more squared and   
broad, he had grown taller and even had hair on his chin. I folded my arms definiantly over my chest. " No  
Ash and I aren't engaged but we are traveling together currently," I retorted. The laughter immediately  
left his features. " Hmm, I suppose he heard about the land of Lashen and the Crystal League then," he  
clarified. I nodded. He frowned. " Damn it. I won't get too far if he goes along too. He is the poke'mon  
Master after all," he said bitterly.  
  
I smiled a bit. " So you finally admit that Ash is better than you Gary? I never thought I  
would see the day when that happened," I mused. He frowned at me. " Yes, I am man enough to admit  
that he was better at the time because he had a partnership with his poke'mon. Had I known that then  
I would have been master. I have changed the way I raise my poke'mon and I bet I could give Ashy- boy  
a run for his money," he gloated. I was about to object before Ash beat me to the punch. " I believe you  
could as well," he said. I looked towards the woods and saw Ash coming out of the shadows. His hair was  
down still because he probably came looking for me. His hair made him look all the more dangerous when  
it was down for some reason. He walked over to us and stopped when he was beside me.  
  
" Hello Gary. It's been a while hasn't it?" he said casually. Gary smiled at his former rival.  
" Yeah it has. Gramps told me that even he couldn't get a hold of you and he is the most famous poke'mon  
professor in the world. It's good to see you. I was just talking to Red. I suppose she wanted to use the  
river but I was here first," he explained. Ash smiled causing his brown eyes to sparkle. " No explanations  
needed. Misty can talk to whomever she wishes to. After all she isn't my wife," he said glancing over to  
me. I began to feel a bit uneasy so I decided to change the conversation topic. " Uh, Gary told me that he  
was on his way to Lashen to compete in the Crystal League too. Why don't you come along with us?" I  
suggested. Both men became quiet at my suggestion.  
  
The tension became thick in the quiet forest. Umbreon rubbed up against Gary's leg to wake  
him up. The men glared at each other in a way almost like critiquing the others abilities. I knew immediately  
that if they agreed to travel together it would only be to gain knowledge of each others techniques. Ash rested  
his gaze first. " It's fine with me. You're more than welcome to come with us," he said. Gary nodded with a   
smile appearing on his features. " Sure. It will be a good way for me to see exactly how good you have become.  
I hope you don't disappoint me," he retorted. I expected Ash to grow frustrated and try to think of a witty   
comeback but all he did was laugh. " I hope I don't either but just know that I expect as much from you," he  
said. Gary nodded. " Of course," he said as they shook hands.  
  
I became more nervous by the minute slowly wishing that I didn't suggest it to begin with. It was  
one thing to have them at each other's throats but if they were going to be civil it was going to cause some   
problems in the long run. I sighed. Ash heard me and redirected his attention to me. " Are you alright?" he  
inquired. " I'm fine. I suppose we should get going then huh?" I said. They immediately grinned. " Yeah,  
she's right Ash. There's a boat leaving for Lashen in the next town. It leaves tomorrow morning. We should get  
going," Gary said. Ash nodded in agreement. " I just have to get the stuff from our camp. Play nice while  
I'm gone Misty," he mused as he walked back into the forest. I was relaxed until I felt Gary's arm slide  
around my waist.  
  
" Well, since you two aren't an item that means that I can try my hand at getting you. I always  
did admire you spunk. This will be an interesting trip indeed," he said. He removed his arm when he noticed  
Ash sauntering out of the woods. 'Yeah, an interesting trip. Right,' I thought to myself.  
  
tbc.............................  
  
It's the end of chapter 3! I know people didn't see this collaboration coming and neither did I until this morning.  
I'm sorry to have kept you readers waiting but I had a severe case of writers block that lasted for about a month.  
I'll be updating all of my stories daily so if you like my style please check out my other works. :) ~LS~ 


	5. Trionce Port City

A Poke'master's Legacy  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or poke'mon in "Poke'mon" but who ever does is making big bucks right now. I do own my original characters so ask if you want to use them.  
  
Last chapter: Ash and Misty went to go visit Brock and Suzy in Pewter City only to find him happily married and expecting a child. Seeing as though Brock wasn't leaving, Ash and Misty continued on their journey only to run into Gary who had utlimately joined them on their quest as their companion. This is going to be one hell of a trip!  
  
* On a side note, this story is dedicated to Lost Writer, whose review pushed me to continue. Thanx!*  
  
Chapter 5: Trionce--The Port City  
  
I straggled wearily behind Ash and Gary who were walking in cool, easy strides. We had been walking for a few hours now and the years of me sitting on my ass came back to bite me. The boys were walking side by side not glancing once in the other's direction. I wondered inwardly how two people could just walk without speaking to each other. Forgetting my pain and weariness, I continued to assess this. The both of them had been rivals since I first met Ash and for the two of them to be almost forced together might have not been such a smart idea. I cringed inwardly because it was partly my doing since I suggested it.  
  
  
  
" Are we almost there yet?" I heard myself ask. Gary turned around stopping just as Ash did so I could catch up.  
  
  
  
" Why don't you take a look Red," he said. I looked past him and saw the town looming in the distance. My heart leaped for joy when I thought of the food I was going to eat and the bed I was going to sleep in tonight. But, it all seemed so far away! I seriously didn't think I was going to make it.  
  
  
  
" Are you alright Misty?" Ash inquired. " You look tired." I looked to him and noticed his big brown eyes were filled with concern. The Pikachu on his shoulder even mimicked that. I looked to my feet, suddenly finding them interesting, to escape his scrutiny.  
  
" Well," I began. " I'll admit, it has been a while since I travelled like this. It'll take me a while to get used to it again." Gary grinned lighting up his handsome face.  
  
" Well Ashy-boy, the woman is tired," Gary said matter-of-factly with a mysterious twinkle in his eyes. " I propose that you carry her the rest of the way. You are in good enough shape." I felt my cheeks buring with his proposal. I didn't exactly want to be that close to Ash just yet. Ash simply shrugged and picked me up with a delicate ease not even disturbing Pikachu. As a matter of fact the little electric mouse climbed into my arms and snuggled closer to me to go to sleep. I chose to keep my attention focused on rubbing his soft fur rather than looking up into Ash's eyes.  
  
While in his arms, I realized that we arrived to town in less than a few minutes. I hadn't hindered his progress at all. This new Ash had changed quite a bit. He set me down on the ground while I was allowed to observe the town. We strayed off the regular path that would generally lead to Vermillion City and went to the new port city called Trionce. I had never had the pleasure of coming here myself but my sisters informed me of their excellent sea cruises.   
  
Gary turned to us again with that impish grin on his features. " And here we are my friends!" he announced happily. " The new port city of Trionce, home of the fastest boats and women." I felt my features frown at his statement but Ash simply smiled. Pikachu, now perched on my shoulder, turned to Ash and made some noises in his language. Ash laughed.  
  
" What did he say?" I inquired. Ash's smile turned mischievious.   
  
" Pikachu said what would Gary know of women since he probably hasn't had one since he hit puberty." I laughed a little as well rubbing the little animal's fur.  
  
" Pikachu! That wasn't a nice thing to say about Gary," I scolded. The mouse rubbed his cold nose against my cheek in apology. Gary's smile finally left his face as he stared at the poke'mon.  
  
" Whatever you little rodent," he retorted. He then turned his attention to Ash and I addressing us. " Look, I have already reservations on a cruise to Lashen. I'll try to pull a few strings to see what I can do for you two." Ash cocked his head to the side a little.  
  
" Why don't you let me come with you Gary. I'm sure I can get me and Misty a spot on the boat," he offered. Gary nodded. I saw this as my cue to finally get some rest.  
  
" Well, while you boys are making the arrangements, I'll go find us somewhere to stay. I don't remember seeing a Poke'mon center on the way in so I'll try and find us a hotel," I said. Ash and Gary nodded.  
  
" That'll be fine," Ash said. " Be careful alright." I grinned despite myself.  
  
" I'm not a little girl any more Ash if you haven't noticed," I retorted playfully. Gary eyed me up and down.  
  
" No you're not Red," he mused. I rolled my eyes and turned to go. Pikachu hopped from my shoulder to Ash's shoulder.  
  
" I'll call you on your cellphone when I find something," I said to Ash. " While you two are out buy some supplies that we may need. Y'know the usual, super potions, antidotes, poke'balls, etc. See ya later." I finally turned all the way to go and made my way to a hotel and to a well deserved rest. I only hope Gary and Ash didn't kill each other with their 'machoisms' before we met back up, but after all, boys will be boys.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I watched Misty walk off, her red and orange backback on her back and her long red ponytail swinging behind her. Gary came up beside me and whistled. " Mmm. I don't know how you could forget that she wasn't a little girl any more," he mused. I felt Pikachu growl.   
  
[[ Get him before I do,]] he said. I rubbed his fur feeling much the same way. I knew Misty was beautiful and inwardly I thought the same things Gary said aloud, but she was still a friend and not a piece of meat to be gawked at. I frowned and began walking off towards the travel agency. Gary jogged to catch up.  
  
" Hey, what's the matter Ash?" he inquired almost innocently. I forgot my anger and sighed.  
  
  
  
" Nothing. I'm just tired and I want to get some rest." Gary laughed.  
  
  
  
" Well, I think that the Indigo Plateau has made you soft," he mused. "You're not used to long stretches of travel anymore are you?" I shook my head. I was confidant enough to admit to my limitations. I began to see Gary's problem already, he still retained his childhood arrogance. Although he figured out better methods to raising his poke'mon there are other means of a downfall. At this very moment he believed he had the upper hand against me. Well, I have a surprise for him.   
  
[[ He still has a lot to learn,]] pikachu said. I nodded.   
  
  
  
" I know. He'll learn in time," I replied. Gary looked at me strangely.  
  
  
  
" Who the hell are you talking to?" he asked. I pointed to pikachu. He laughed. " That's impossible. Poke'mon can't talk." I smiled at him.  
  
" Have you ever tried to talk to embreon? He is a psychic type after all. To communicate with your poke'mon signifies a very strong bond between the two, trainer and poke'mon. It's a bond shared when the two become more than friends but family. Even when a trainer thinks they are friends with their poke'mon there are certain limitations on said friendship. True communication comes when the friendship is unconditional. When that occurs you will be able to talk to your poke'mon too," I explained.   
  
[[ Nicely done,]] Pikachu commented. Gary was quiet for a moment and hung his head in defeat. I truly didn't mean to belittle him but sometimes it was necessary. Although he was older than me by a year or so, I had been on Indigo Plateau, I have been poke'mon Master for the past five years, I know the ways of poke'mon curtesy of Lance, the leader of the Elite Four.  
  
I placed a hand on his shoulder startling him into awareness again and smiled a genuine smile. " Don't worry Gary, you will learn all the things you need to with my help and in turn I hope to learn things as well." He smiled as well but shook his head.  
  
" I know you will help me learn things Ash, but at this moment, I see why I am still a poke'mon trainer and not the Master," he replied. He began to walk again causing my hand to fall off his shoulder. I stared after him for a while and immediately felt bad about what I said.   
  
[[ Stop that Ash,]] Pikachu scolded. I looked toward the electric mouse who little yellow face was contorted into a frown. [[ Gary didn't respect you until right now and that respect is definitely needed. If he never sees you as his equal he will never listen to you. Although as a child you saw him as a rival he saw you as nothing but a nusience. Now you two are true rivals and you should not feel bad about that.]] I nodded in agreement. Pikachu was what truly kept my head on my shoulders.  
  
" C'mon Ash!" Gary called. I jogged up to where Gary was waiting by the travel agency's front door and went inside with Gary following. I was shocked by how many poke'mon trainers were also heading to Lashen for the Crystal League. I found myself smiling and thinking of the future poke'mon battles to be fought. People of all sexes, ages, and races joined together for this and I was all the more happy for it. Well, at least until someone bumped into me knocking me into Gary. He caught me and stood me up right with an angry gaze aimed for whomever bumped into me.  
  
Turns out it was a young girl with violet hair spun into curls. She wore a black halter top with yellow shorts that showed off her lovely legs but it was her eyes that caught me, the lovely green orbs that were filled with surprise and embarassment. " Hey girl, do you have any idea who you bumped into?" Gary inquired angrily. The girl blushed and bowed to me in apology.  
  
" I'm sorry sir. I was in a hurry," she said sincerly to me. I was about to say it wasn't necesarry but Gary beat me to the punch.   
  
" Sorry may not be enough for Ash, Poke'mon Master," he boasted. I felt my cheeks heat in embarassment. Not only had he used my title but he said it so loud that everyone in the whole agency stopped and looked in our direction. I pulled on Gary's collar.  
  
" What the hell are you doing?!" I said in a harsh whisper. Gary grinned and winked.  
  
" I'm trying to get us to the front of the line," he stated simply. " And judging by the silence I should say it worked." I frowned at his lack of tact but if it worked signing a few autographs and getting hounded by hundreds of people was a small price to pay.  
  
[[ Oh boy,]] Pikachu said.   
  
" Are you really Ash Ketchum?" The green-eyed girl asked. I had almost forgotten she was there as I turned to her and graced her with a smile.  
  
" Yes I am. I don't believe I caught your name miss..."  
  
" Zoe," she filled in. " Not 'miss', just Zoe." She blushed again which I decided was quite beautiful on her. " I am really sorry for bumping into you Mr.Ketchum."  
  
" Just 'Ash', Zoe. Before my companion said anything I was going to say it was quite alright. I know how exciting a new league can be. As a matter of fact that is why I am here." She nodded in agreement then spotted Pikachu on my shoulder. Her eyes became wide in excitement.  
  
" Is that Pikachu?" she asked. I nodded stroking his fur. Pikachu had become just as famous as I did, if not more so because of his hugability. " He's so cute in person. Can I pet him?" As if answering her question he crawled down to my arm where she could reach him.  
  
[[ Yes please. I love being petted by beautiful women.]] he said. I laughed despite myself at his words as Zoe rubbed him. Just as she was cooing at him, the manager of the agency came toward us causing the crowd to part.   
  
The manager was a big, stocky man with a bald head. He wore a black 3-piece suit that complimented his form well. It had to have been top of the line. He came over with a big smile on his face and his hand outstreched for a handshake. " Mr. Ketchum!" his big voice boomed in greeting. " Welcome to the Trionce Travel Agency. How can I help you?" By that time, Pikachu had left my arms completely in favor of Zoe's comforting embrace and Gary was still beside me grinning widely at the success of his handiwork.  
  
" Well, I'm trying to get to Lashen but judging by these lines I may have to wait some time to book a trip," I said. The manager waved his hand as if dismissing the very thought.  
  
" You must be kidding me!" he exclaimed. " I will personally book you and your companions a place in first class free of charge as long as you recommend my company to anyone who will listen to you." I nodded smiling now.  
  
" Of course. Is there anything else you want?" I offered. He nodded and placed his arm around Zoe.  
  
" The only other thing I want is for you to take my daughter Zoe with you and show her the ropes. This is her first poke'mon journey and I don't want her running around alone. She needs to get as far as the city of Hirian to meet up with her cousin Mai." I nodded again.  
  
" No problem," I said looking to her now. " As long as she is not spoiled and isn't a stranger to hard work I will be happy to bring her along." The manager smiled.  
  
" Good. I'll make your reservations as we speak. I look forward to seeing you in the morning Mr. Ketchum," he said turning to leave. Zoe reluctantly place Pikachu back into my arms.   
  
" I'll see you in the morning too Ash," she said as she went to follow her father back into the offices. Pikachu climbed onto my shoulder staring after Zoe.  
  
[[ She is beautiful. Misty will feel threatened by her,]] he stated. I looked to the mouse in disbelief.  
  
" Threatened by what? Misty is beautiful too," I countered. Pikachu said nothing more and jumped onto a laughing Gary's shoulder.  
  
" That was great Ash!" he exclaimed as we exited the building. " We can ride your title all the way to Lashen!" I frowned at him.  
  
" Gary, that display was disgusting and if you do it again without at least consulting me consider our partnership finished. Do you understand?" I inquired. Gary shrugged, the smile not leaving his face.  
  
" Alright Ash. Geez, no need to get uptight." I was about to comment but then I heard my phone beep meaning that someone had left me a message. I took it out and looked at the message. It was from Misty and it said to meet her at a hotel called Bay Treasure. I put my phone away and glared at Gary.   
  
" C'mon Gary. It's time to meet Misty," I said walking off. Gary was still laughing but followed after me none-the-less. I would deal with him later.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
I was sitting idly in the lobby when Ash, Gary, and Pikachu entered the hotel. A few of the girls sitting around also noticed their entrance. I was woman enough to admit their beauty and for once I was glad that I didn't have to share. Ash spotted me and tapped Gary. He also looked in my direction and approached me with a grin. He was especially handsome when he smiled and I felt my knees grow weak. I was starting to notice the growing dillema, I liked two guys.  
  
I stood to greet them crushing all of the other girl's fantasies of having them. " Any luck with getting us on the boat?" I inquired. Ash nodded while Gary gave all the details.  
  
" Yeah. Thanks to my brillance of thinking to use Ash's title to get us ahead of the line, not only did I get us on the boat but I got us to first class!" he boasted. I frowned. I knew nothing came for free and just because Ash was Poke'mon Master did not make him an exception to the rule.  
  
" But what did they want?" I asked. Gary grew quiet then and looked to Ash. Even Pikachu, who was on Gary's shoulder this time, looked at him. " Well? What is it? I don't have to sleep with anybody do I?" Gary grinned at the prospect while Ash shook his head.  
  
" No you don't have to sleep with any one. I just have to take the manager's daughter as far as Hiriam and show her the ropes." I felt my anger heat up at the thought of sharing my boys with anyone. I have never known myself to be jealous or possessive but it seemed to happen whenever Ash was involved. I placed my hands on my hips, a defiant pose.  
  
" And why did you do some crazy shit like that?" I asked trying not to raise my voice. Ash shrugged.  
  
" She's a newbie and she might know more things about Lashen. Her father is a travel agent after all," he said. Those answers made sense but at that point I couldn't contain my rage.  
  
" But why did you have to take her? I'm sure someone else could have done the same." He frowned marring his beautiful face with lines.  
  
" Why not me Misty? Stories of our adventures and good deeds have travelled far and wide making me an ideal candidate. The fact that I happen to be the Poke'mon Master is but icing on the cake. I can teach her a lot that will help her get far. Why not share my knowledge with someone else."  
  
" But..," I began before Ash put up a hand to stop me. His eyes held the fierce determination that I used to see in action when he fought poke'mon battles.  
  
" No 'buts' Misty. Quite frankly I am disappointed in you for being this selfish," he scolded. I lowered my eyes from his feeling my anger disappear. " His daughter is coming with us whether you like it or not and when you meet her I want you to be polite and treat her like a friend. How do you think she feels being put on the mercy of complete strangers? I will hear no more dissent from you tonight about this. Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to bed and I suggest the both of you do the same." He turned from us then getting the keys for our room from the front desk and going upstairs. Pikachu jumped from Gary's shoulder to mine and nudged his cold black nose against my cheek as if to say 'sorry'.   
  
I sighed and sat back down on the couch. I wasn't used to Ash being that mean and serious. A part of me was angry at him but that faded when I realized he was right. " It's okay Red, he told me off today too," Gary said sitting beside me. " Who would have thought that the whining brat could tell the both of us about ourselves?" I nodded in agreement. It didn't seem that long ago when that was me or Brock in his place scolding him. Our tough love helped him grow and maybe it'll do the same thing for us. Gary placed and arm around me and I laid my head on his shoulder.  
  
" But he's been right so far Gary. I don't mind him telling me about myself but the old Ash we used to know, the fun one who played pranks and acted on inpulse, the arrogant, naive Ash who never thought ill of anyone and loved to laugh seems to be gone. I want him back," I said. He kissed the top of my head.  
  
" Don't worry. I have a feeling when we get going he'll come back. I just know it," he said. I took comfort in his words and we stayed that way in the lobby until I felt myself falling asleep and Gary carried me upstairs to bed.  
  
It wasn't until the next morning that I talked to Ash. Gary was already gone and took Pikachu with him leaving us completely alone. I was combing my long red hair in the mirror when he emerged from the bathroom with a towel around his waist. His hair was wet and seemed longer as the long black locks clung to his damp bronze skin. I couldn't help but admire him. He caught me and smiled, full white teeth showing lighting up his dark features. I swept my hair back into a bun on the top of my head then went over to Ash. He managed to put on his pants without me noticing and was now toweling off his hair. He felt me looming next to him and looked at me. " Yes Misty?" his deep voice asked. I shivered inwardly at his tone and found myself forgetting that he was only two years younger than me.  
  
" I'm sorry about yesterday," I said. He smiled wider.  
  
" It's okay. I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to be that harsh but Gary annoyed me by using my title to get our tickets. I suppose I was still peeved." I nodded.  
  
" Don't worry about it. I needed that reality check." He searched the bed for his shirt and I retrieved it for him handing it to him. He put it on getting it a bit wet due to his damp hair. He grabbed a hair brush and was about to use it before I made him sit down and began to do it myself. I always found brushing hair calming even when I did it for my sisters.  
  
" My only thing Misty, is that I can't help but wonder why you would feel threatened if another girl joined us. She seems more to Gary's liking anyway and if she did have something for me it would only be because I am the poke'mon Master," he said. I shrugged even though I knew he couldn't see.  
  
" Who knows. Maybe it's some female complex. I'm used to being the only girl and you're kinda messing up the flow. But don't worry about it. I'll be nice to her." I continued to brush his hair in a comfortable silence until it was dry and shiny. I ran my fingers through it loving its feel. I retrieved a rubber band from the dresser and placed his hair in a distinguished ponytail that hung low like the samurai's in the old Japanese stories. He went to the mirror to inspect it and nodded in approval. He put on his jacket and backpack and I did the same.  
  
" Let's go. Gary probably thinks we got lost," he mused. I smiled and followed Ash to the Travel Agency.   
  
When we got there Gary was inside talking to a violet haired girl in a white sundress. She was laughing at whatever he was saying and stroking Pikachu's belly. No wonder he wanted to go along. Her hair fell in soft curls and her eyes were a startling green that may have been amplified by her hair color. She was pretty and in her own way innocent. I felt jealous and sad at the same time without knowing exactly why.  
  
When she noticed us she waved us over and the introductions began. " Red, this is Zoe, Zoe this is Misty," Gary said. I smiled and waved. " And of course you already know Ash." She nodded and waved to him.  
  
" Everyone is already aboard and is ready to sail as soon as you are Ash," she said. Ash nodded and went toward the boarding area with us in tow. I noticed that Zoe lingered behind with me so I knew she was going to attempt a conversation. I prepared myself for it. " Gary told me that you knew Ash before he became a poke'master." I nodded.  
  
" I've known Ash since he was ten years old, " I said.  
  
" Wow! You two must have a lot of history then?" I smiled despite myself.  
  
" You can say that. I known him and stuck by him through his ups and downs. He's my truest friend." She nodded.  
  
" That is so cool! I hope I find someone like that too." And with that she said nothing more. This girl didn't seem as bad as I thought but only time would tell what she would aspire to be. And when that time came I would deal with her.  
  
to be continued...........  
  
That was the end of this chapter. Hi guys! I suppose it's been a while since I wrote anything. (nervous laugh) Well, I got kinda busy with Junior Prom, breaking up with my boyfriend and stuff. It was hectic. Anyway, I'll be updating most of my stories now if anybody is curious. My style of writing has improved since the beginning I hope so continue to check for updates. Until next time! ~LS~ 


	6. Starting Point

A Poke'Master's Legacy  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Poke'mon or any of the characters in it. The only thing I own is my own plotline and characters. Don't bother to sue 'cause I don't have any cash. :)  
  
Last Chapter: Ash and company arrived in Trionce, the port city, in order to find a boat over to the land of Lashen. Gary managed to get the trio first class accomodations by using Ash's title as Poke'master. But as everyone knows, nothing comes for free so now the cruise company's owner asked Ash to take his daughter, Zoe, with them on their adventure. Now the adventure is truly underway!  
  
Chapter 6: Starting Point  
  
" Wow! This boat is awesome!" Gary exclaimed as he walked around our presidential suite taking in its luxury. " This looks better than my house and I have a 15 room mansion." Zoe giggled at his proclamation.  
  
" Well, Daddy made sure to spare no expense when dealing with the Poke'master who is also looking after the welfare of his only daughter," she commented. I nodded, accepting the obvious praise as I looked around the room also.  
  
" That is very much appreciated Zoe," I replied gratefully. " But this is a bit much even for me. All I was expecting was a nice room on the boat. We're lucky that he even made a spot for us." My comment was answered with Misty jumping on my back.  
  
" C'mon Ash! Lighten up! I bet you never enjoyed the perks that come with your fame," she said. I frowned thoughtfully.  
  
" I never left Pallet Town except for when it was time for the Poke'mon League," I replied. Misty wrapped her arms around my neck.  
  
" See? Ya didn't even enjoy it," she chirped happily. " And if you won't enjoy it, shut up and let me and Gary enjoy it for ya. I haven't slept comfortably for about a week now." She quickly left my back and went to go explore the rest of the cabin. Gary grinned.  
  
" I'm with Red, Ashy-boy. Who knows the next time we'll get to have shit like this. You should enjoy it and not feel bad about it," he said following after Misty. " Hey Red, let's go see the bedroom." That comment was quickly followed by a loud slap to the face. Zoe giggled again gaining my attention. She came over to me an innocent smile on her face and a pink blush to her cheeks. She was very pretty and reminded me of Misty before everything happened in her life.  
  
" Your friends are right Ash," she commented sweetly. " You should enjoy it. Besides, it really isn't any trouble at all. In all actuality, this room was the last avaliable room left on the boat. It seems to me that you don't take time to relax and enjoy the simple luxuries of your title." I nodded.  
  
" That's true. I didn't want to seem like I was... I don't know... shallow or something." Zoe arch an eyebrow inquiringly.  
  
" You mean for actually enjoying something that you worked for years to attain?" she asked with a hand on her hip. " Ash, a new Poke'master doesn't grow on trees. The fact that you were able to dethrone the last one says that you are special."  
  
[[ She's right Ash,]] Pikachu interjected from his perch on my shoulder. [[ You were able to become the new master because you understood the bond between Master and his Poke'mon. You deserve this just as long as you aren't obnoxious with it. I mean come on. Imagine if Gary had become the Master when he was in his old frame of mind. As long as you hold your title with grace who can question it?]] I sighed taking in all the words that my companions had said.  
  
It was obvious that I needed this trip for other reasons than sharpening my skills as a Poke'Trainer. Somehow, along the line, I had forgotten how to enjoy life. I had become so serious, so cold, so not fun. I didn't used to be like this. I used to take risks, have fun and be determined at the same time. Goddamn. I was starting to act like an adult. " You're right Pikachu and Zoe," I said after a moment of silence. I smiled allowing all of my straight white teeth show. " I think I have become to serious over the years. It's time that I started to enjoy life and my title."  
  
" It's about damn time Ash," Gary said as he came from the bedroom with a swollen cheek and an angry Misty following behind him. Zoe saw his cheek and went to his aid.  
  
" Gary! What happened?" she inquired as she caressed his cheek. Gary winked at me then went to work on Zoe's sincerity.   
  
" Oh Zoe, I had only commented to Misty how beautiful the bedroom was and she hit me thinking that I was making some ungentlemenly advances towards her," he whined. Misty folded her arms over her chest.  
  
" Yeah right you perv," she whispered to herself. Zoe took his hand and started to lead him out the room.  
  
" Come with me Gary. I'll get some ice for your cheek." She lead him out the room but not before Gary gave Misty and I the thumbs-up sign. I simply smiled at his antics. Misty on the other hand wasn't that impressed. She sauntered over to the couch and sat down heavily.  
  
" I swear guys get worse with age," she mused. I went over to the couch as well and sat down beside her.  
  
" You haven't had luck in the guy department Misty?" I inquired. Pikachu climbed down from my shoulder and sat in her lap.  
  
[[Don't worry Misty, I'm the only guy you need in your life.]] I chuckled and she looked at the yellow mouse then at me.  
  
" What did he say?" she inquired.   
  
" He said that he's the only guy you need in your life." She laughed picking pikachu up and rubbing his nose with hers. For a moment I felt jealous of the mouse. I didn't think that I would have enough confidence to tell her my true feelings.  
  
" Pikachu, you just may be right." She rubbed his fur contemplating something in the solace of her brain. I didn't speak. I could tell she wanted to tell me something and I feared that if I spoke up she would rethink what she was going to confide. " I've made some bad choices when it comes to guys Ash," she said in a quiet voice. " Mainly older guys that Lily and my other sisters found for me. They were older. Wanted things that I probably shouldn't have given but I did it because I thought I was supposed to. At least, my sisters made it seem like I was supposed to." There was silence again. I didn't want to rush her but I wasn't sure when Zoe and Gary would get back either.  
  
" I felt dirty Ash. I felt like a whore or something. I was too young to know what a relationship was or what it entailed. I was being used, manipulated. I hated my sisters for a while because of that shit. They never told me. I wish I never left you and Brock." The tears came then. Pikachu snuggled closer.  
  
[[ It's okay Misty. You're with us again. We'll take care of you now. We'll always love you,]] he said. I put my arms around her allowing her to cry into my chest.  
  
" Don't worry Misty. I'm here for you now and I would never use you like those guys did and I'll make sure no one ever does again." She laughed.  
  
" Is that a proclamation of love Ash?" she mused. I blushed.  
  
" A proclamation of friendship is more like it. Friends before lovers Misty." She laughed again as she left my embrace. A smile now graced her tear streaked face but she wiped them away.  
  
" Friends before lovers Ash. I'll remember that." It was in that next moment that Gary and Zoe came in. Gary had a ice pack pressed to his cheek and Zoe was still fussing over him. Gary can't function without a woman fawning over him.  
  
" Uh, oh. Did we interrupt something?" he mused. Misty frowned and went over to the couple taking Zoe's hand and leading her back to the door.  
  
" C'mon Zoe, I heard that this boat gives killer spa treatment."  
  
" But, Gary...," she protested. Misty tugged her along.  
  
" He'll be fine. Ash'll take care of him," she said as she pulled her out the room. Gary looked at me.  
  
" Was it something I said?" he mused.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
The boat trip was short. It lasted about two days but those were the greatest two days I ever had in my life. I felt like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders when I told Ash the truth about me and the other guys I was with. I don't know why I told him anything. He could have went on thinking that I was the same Misty that I was when I left them. But, a part of me couldn't do it. I was thinking what if something did happen between me and Ash. What if he was still a virgin and expected the same of me. It would have been a rude awakening and he would have felt like he didn't know me. Hell, I barely know myself anymore.  
  
My sisters transformed me into someone that I didn't want to be by making me go to parties, making me talk to older guys, and convincing me that it was okay if I gave them my body. I don't know what made me forgive them for that. Maybe because I believed that I was partly to blame since I allowed myself to go along with it. I'm just glad that all of that was in the past so now I can rediscover myself through Ash and Gary and even Zoe.  
  
She's really not as bad as I thought she would be. I think I was threatened by her because she reminded me of how I used to be and I thought that Ash would flock to that. Something that I was able to figure out by talking to Ash for the last few days was that Ash wasn't the same guy I left either. Maybe the old Misty wouldn't have fit him because he doesn't seem to be interested in Zoe than in more than a friend basis. Now Gary on the other hand won't leave her alone. Gary reminds me of the other guys my sisters hooked me up with. But I don't mind him though. Gary was always like that so it almost seems like he doesn't apply.  
  
We ended up in the starting city of Bellavia in the early morning. As a matter of fact we, got to see the sunrise. " Isn't that beautiful Misty," Ash commented looking to the horizon. I followed his gaze and allowed myself to enjoy seeing the sky change from dark to light. " Pikachu and I watch the sunrise every morning in Pallet Town." He looked at me then, his brown eyes reflecting the sparkling of the ocean. " We sit on the roof and just wait for it to come. Its peaceful and allows time for reflection."  
  
I nodded.   
  
" I never took time to see it. I was too busy training Psyduck and my other poke'mon," I confessed. He turned from the horizon to smile at me.  
  
" I'll make sure we see plenty of sunrises Misty," he promised. " I'll make sure that you are able to sit back and relax and find yourself again." I grinned.  
  
" I'll hold you to that too Ash." Gary growled in annoyance.  
  
" C'mon, we need to register at the Poke'mon Center." he said pointing to the distance. Sure as we stood there at the boat dock, peeking from over the trees was a building with a red poke'ball on top. Yup, it was the poke'mon center. Zoe's eyes lit up in excitement.  
  
" Wow! It's a real poke'mon center!" she exclaimed. " Daddy and I always pass by them when we come but I never got to actually go inside of one." Ash and I looked at each other then back at her. Ash smiled warmly at her.  
  
" Well then Zoe, this is your lucky day," he said holding his arm out to her. " Shall we?" Zoe blushed but took his arm anyway. They strutted away while Gary and I stood on the dock in awe. Gary frowned.  
  
" Is Ash trying to move in on MY woman?" he asked no one in particular. I folded my arms over my chest and started to follow the couple ahead of us.  
  
" She isn't your woman Gary. She's still a kid," I pointed out. " Besides, I don't recall her making a choice about who she likes more." Gary's frown deepened as he fell in tow beside me.  
  
" Don't act like you're okay with this Red," he teased. " That's your piece of dick walking up there." I cut him a serious glare at that statement.  
  
" Ash and I are friends," I clarified tartly. " He is free to talk to any woman he sees fit just like I am free to talk to any man I wish to. Now stop crying over spilled milk and keep up." I sped up a little to keep up with Zoe and Ash. Gary was a real pest. How dare he suggest that Ash was my piece of dick. As far as I was concerned Ash could be any woman's piece of dick. As soon as women hear his title they flock to him anyway.  
  
We arrived at the Poke'mon Center by late noon but to me it seemed like we had been walking for days straight not mere hours. I sat on the bench outside of the Poke'mon Center beside Zoe who was also rubbing her feet but got carried halfway up by Ash. That was me a few days ago. I figured that instead of getting jealous I should consider this apart of my training to get stronger. " You okay Misty?" Ash asked kneeling in front of me. I smiled despite myself.  
  
" Just a little sore actually. I think I'm getting used to it again," I said. Ash picked up my foot and started to rub it. I felt myself blush at such an intimate gesture. His hands and fingers were strong feeling delicious against my sore foot. " That feels great Ash," I complimented. " Who taught you how to do that?" An enigmatic smile crossed his dark features as a cute blush formed.  
  
" Believe it of not, my mom's Mister Mine taught me," he confessed with an embarassed chuckle. " He always massages her feet after she gets finished working in her garden. I thought it would be a useful tool later on." I grinned despite myself.  
  
" A tool used for unsuspecting women to get into their pants. Ash you dog, you," I mused. He gently placed my foot back into my sneaker and tied the laces. He stood up and smiled down at me.  
  
" Well, I do have needs Misty. You'll find out soon enough," he said as he walked towards the Center entrance. I sat there speechless. He had just made a pass at me.  
  
" Misty," Zoe called running over from Center's entrance. She had obviously been inside and I didn't even see her get up. She paused in front of me a nervous blush on her face.  
  
" What's up Zoe?" I asked putting my other shoe.  
  
" I couldn't help but notice you and Ash. I wasn't spying or anything," she added quickly. I stood up slinging my pack over my shoulder.   
  
" What did you notice?" Her gaze dropped to her shoes as she shifted nervously back and forth.  
  
" Do you two, like, LIKE each other." I simply smiled.  
  
" Ash and I have a strange relationship. Whether we like each other or not has yet to be discovered," I explained. " You're free to try your luck in the mean time." Her head snapped up in surprise as another mean blush graced her pale cheeks.  
  
" Me and Ash? I don't think so. He's like, so above me in so many ways," she admitted. " But, I do kinda like Gary." I laughed and started walking towards the Center's entrance.   
  
" Be careful around Gary," I warned. " He's a nice guy and everything but he has a reknown reputation as a womanizer. He might have changed but don't let your guard down." Zoe was still blushing.  
  
" You mean that Gary likes to just... you know... sleep with women and leave?" I knew where this conversation was going. I wasn't sure if Zoe was a virgin or not but this conversation almost sealed my predictions. She was so naive when it came to guys but I wasn't going to tell her all guys were assholes just because the chumps my sisters set me up with were like that. As a matter of fact, it was at that moment I vowed to be Zoe's big sister and try to protect her as well as teach her about new things. Lesson one: Guys, namely Gary Oak.  
  
" I'm so sure about that Zoe," I confessed. " The truth is that Gary likes women and I don't wanna see you hurt so just be careful alright." Zoe nodded.  
  
" Thanks Misty. I'll be careful." We continued on to the Center and I felt just a bit closer to Zoe. She was looking to me for guidance and that was a big compliment considering how I felt about her at first. The fact that she doesn't want Ash helps a lot too. This trip may be fun.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
" Here you are Ash," Nurse Joy said handing me my Poke'dex. " You are now registered for the Crystal League. Good luck to you." I smiled.  
  
" Thank you Nurse Joy," I said taking it from her and joining the others who had already had their's checked in. Zoe was beaming of excitement.  
  
" I don't believe it!" she exclaimed. " Now I am an official Poke'mon Trainer." I smiled, proud of the youngest member of our team.  
  
" Zoe, what poke'mon do you have?" I inquired. She pulled out one poke'ball.  
  
" My mother, before she passed away, gave me her favorite poke'mon. Come out sparkle!" She threw it and when the light faded away a Mew floated in front of us. My jaw dropped.  
  
" You... have a Mew?" I asked. Sparkle flew into Zoe's arms.   
  
" Yes. Is she a weak poke'mon? I never fought with her."  
  
" A weak poke'mon!" Gary interjected. " Mew is one of the strongest poke'mon in the known world and the most mysterious. Not much is known about them more or less where to find one."  
  
" Gary is right, Zoe," Misty added. " Did your mother say where she found her?" Zoe shook her head.  
  
" No. Mom said the she was a gift from the stars." Gary, Misty, and I looked at each other. This poke'mon, Mew, would definitely be more trouble than it was worth especially if Team Rocket was going strong. I had to be prepared for anything. Pikachu made a nervous sound.  
  
[[ We need to be careful Ash,]] he said. [[ Mew is one of a kind and I doubt if she'll go unnoticed.]] I nodded.  
  
" I agree. I' ll watch out for it." Gary laughed.  
  
" There he goes again, talking to space," he mused. Pikachu growled.  
  
[[ And there Gary goes again messing with my nerves. One of these days I will fry the little bastard.]] I laughed before addressing Zoe.  
  
" Listen Zoe, Mew or Sparkle, is a very rare poke'mon. Bad people will be after her so only use her if you have to. The less people that know about her the better," I explained. Zoe nodded putting her back into her poke'ball.  
  
" I understand. I'll catch so different ones," Zoe said. I nodded and once again we were on our way. This trip would definitely be eventful.  
  
tbc................  
  
Hi everybody. I know that I have been MIA for the last couple of months but writer's block's a bitch. So here's the next installment. In addition to that I had to fix my formatting too. I know y'all seen the last chapter. :) Anyway, y'all know the drill. Read and review Please! ~LS~ 


	7. On the Trail

A Poke'master's Legacy  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own poke'mon or any of it's trademark characters but I do own my own original characters and the storyline. Sue if you want but you'll get zilch. :)  
  
Last Chapter: Gary, Misty, Ash, and Zoe take a ride in the first class suite on Zoe's father's boat. Misty confesses her teenage secrets to Ash and he gains a new respect for his friend. Gary proclaims his interest in the young and pretty Zoe and Ash makes his intentions with Misty clear with an erotic foot massage. Ah, sweet sexual tension....  
  
Chapter 7:On the Trail  
  
" AARGH! I MISSED IT!!" Zoe screamed as a small Rattata scurried off unscathed by her attack and her poke'ball laid discarded on the ground. I chuckled softly unable to stifle it with my hand. I shook my head and walked over to where she sat discouraged on the ground.  
  
" What did I do wrong Ash?" she asked softly. " I weakened it just like you said and it still escaped the poke'ball." I simply shrugged.  
  
" The unfortunate reality dear Zoe, is that sometimes the poke'mon's will to be free is stronger than one would like to think." I walked over to her disgarded poke'ball and picked it up. " Poke'mon have wills just like we do. In a sense, although we love our poke'mon to death, to put them in these contraptions are a type of bondage. They know this and most will fight. This won't be the last time a poke'mon escapes you." I turned towards Zoe to see her sitting on a rock with all of her attention on me. She looked like a devout puppy with her beautiful eyes sparkling the way they were. I smiled again and approached her to give her back her poke'ball.  
  
" But Ash, if you feel that way, why to you continue to capture and train poke'mon?" she asked.  
  
" That's a good question. I suppose the only answer I can give is that the way of life that we have concerning poke'mon will not stop simply because I alone have given up the chase." I stopped momentarily and looked at the sky. " I figure that if it will continue I want to get as many as I can because I treat my poke'mon like my friends, like family. They could end up in a worse situation than simply being in my care." She nodded.  
  
" That's true. That's why I want to travel with you and train behind you Ash," Zoe confessed. " If I was with another trainer they would probably tell me to gain the strongest poke'mon and get them to evolve but I know just by being with you these past few weeks it takes more than that to be a good poke'mon trainer. It was more than that that helped you stay at the top for so long." I laughed feeling a bit shy at her praise.  
  
" That is very true Zoe. I am glad that you picked it up so easily. For others, it was a hard lesson to learn." At that next moment, Gary arrived with his usual cocky smile. I suppose it lacked arrogance nowadays since he learned the lesson that Zoe had just picked up on. Gary plopped down beside Zoe on the rock saying something that made her blush profusely. I really doubt that Zoe was used to such... forward advances from a guy. Her father kept her sheltered to the tenth degree. Usually, I would let Gary have his fun but Zoe is my ward so that was definitely a no-no. I walked over to Gary and stood in front of him.  
  
" I was in the middle of a lesson Gary," I said slightly irritated. Gary shrugged, his boyish smile never faltering.  
  
" I think Zoe's entitled to a break," he said turning to Zoe. " You should come with me to a beautiful spot in the woods I found. I think that you would like it." Zoe was still blushing.  
  
" I don't know Gary. I should probably stay here and learn some more from Ash." Gary frowned slightly.  
  
" So what exactly is he teaching you today?" he asked.  
  
" He was teaching me to respect my poke'mon and to understand that they mean just as much as we do to the world," she explained. Gary's smile returned as he turned to face me.  
  
" Oh yeah, that lesson. Maybe you should stick around for it. If you don't, in the end, it'll come back to bite you on the ass." He stood up staring me deep in the eyes. When I was telling Zoe about people learning this lesson the hard way Gary was the first person to appear in my head. I could tell from this gaze that on one hand he respected me for the lesson but he didn't appreciate how humiliating it was for him to learn it. In either case, I didn't care. If he didn't learn from me then from who?  
  
  
  
He broke the staring contest and started heading back to camp without a word to Zoe or me as he left. I felt Zoe come beside me and stare after Gary. " What just happended here?" she asked.  
  
" Nothing. Gary was just re-living a dream," I said.  
  
" A dream?" I nodded then began to head back to camp as well. I don't think Zoe understood what I meant but she followed me none the less. How come Misty was never like that when we traveled?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
When we got back to camp, Misty was bent over a pot stirring tonights' meal. The fire from the hearth lit up her beautifully tan face and made things low in my body clench. She was beautiful. It was only a matter of time before I made her mine but now wasn't the time.   
  
  
  
When she heard us approach she smiled and waved Zoe over. Zoe went jovially while I went and sat beside Gary. He was staring out at the lake watching the twillight stars and moon twinkle in the pool's reflection. We sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments before I broke it. " You aren't mad at me are you Gary?" I inquired. He shook his head, still not taking his gaze from the river.  
  
" Not at you Ash. At myself for not learning that lesson sooner." He turned to me then with a enigmatic smile crossing his features. " But, I am mad at you for one thing." I arched an eyebrow in confusion.  
  
" Mad at me for what?"  
  
" For trying to protect Zoe from me. You know she's a grown woman Ash no matter how innocent. Whatever she chooses to do with me is our business." I frowned thoughtfully. In theory he was correct. Zoe was about 17 or 18, but she had the mannerisms of a 15 year old. It would almost seem like molestation to me for Gary to try and sleep with her. But on the other hand, Zoe had only been traveling with us for about a few weeks. We don't truly know the real Zoe. At least not yet. I sighed in defeat.  
  
" You are exactly right Gary." He had the grace to look surprised.  
  
" You're actually agreeing with me?" I nodded.  
  
" Yeah. I know that if I was trying to sleep with Misty I wouldn't want you messing around in my shit. If Zoe wants you to be the one then that's her business."  
  
" Wait, you aren't trying to sleep with Red?"  
  
" I never said that. Misty and I have to get re-aquainted with each other. I'm not trying to sleep with her right now if that's what you mean." Gary's boyish grin.  
  
" You could've fooled the hell out of me. I saw that foot massage you gave her a few days ago. She looked like she was about to have an orgasm and your mouth wasn't even on her." I tried not to smile but the grin escaped anyway.  
  
" Are you always so crude?"  
  
" Only when I'm right." I looked back towards Misty and saw her showing Zoe how to cook various meals and what ingredients to use. She had her wetsuit on, so that means that she must've been swimming in the lake looking for some new poke'mon. The suit clung to her curves like a second skin and showed the fullness of her breasts and the spread of her hips. I turned away before my body started to react.  
  
" Okay, so I am trying to jump her bones but it's more than that between Misty and I, which is why I am going for the slow apporach. A foot massage today, a back massage tomorrow... you never know." Gary laughed heartilly.  
  
" Ash, you dog you, I want to be like you when I grow up!" I laughed as well until Misty called us over to eat. I sat beside Gary again by the fire and graciously accepted my bowl of soup from Zoe. Zoe was starting dreamily at Misty as she explained to her how to be a good hostess. I guess she was learning something from everyone. Pikachu took that moment to emerge from the woods and hop on my shoulder. I stroked his yellow coat gingerly.  
  
" Where have you been today pikacu?" I inquired.   
  
[[ I was in the woods looking for some fruit and some company,]] he replied. I quirked an eyebrow.  
  
" What kind of company?"  
  
[[ Ash, if you don't know by now then perhaps we should save the lesson for another day.]] I laughed and the rest of the group eyes me curiously. I simply gave them a shrug and they went back to eating except for Zoe who was still looking at us.  
  
" Man, I can't wait until I have that kind of bond with my poke'mon," she said wistfully. " Sometimes I think Sparkle tries to talk to me and sometimes I understand what she means but I never hear words."  
  
" I takes time Zoe. The ability also doesn't like to be rushed. I didn't even know that I could talk to him until one day he was looking at me and it was like I could hear his thoughts. It freaked me out for a little while."  
  
[[ Who are you telling? Even in the poke'mon world it was unheard of,]] Pikachu added.  
  
" Yeah, yeah," Gary said dismissively. " Can we save shop talk until the morning? I coulda swore ya'll had your lesson for today."  
  
" I agree with Gary a little," Misty said. " Not saying that your lectures aren't educational Ash. Sometimes, you can sit back and chill. Be the student again and not always the teacher." I smiled a little. Maybe it was too enigmatic because my comrades gave me odd looks.  
  
" Perhaps you are right Misty. I apologize. I guess I'm so used to people coming to me with questions that I forget not to supply answers." I put my empty soup bowl on the small table we had set up. " I think that I'll stay quiet for a time."  
  
" Well that's good, so let's play truth or dare," Gary said. I felt an invisible layer of tension surround us and I knew that Gary and games didn't go hand in hand. Gary turned to me first and I felt a sense of dread. Whatever he asked me wouldn't be good. " Ash, where is the craziest place you had sex?" I sighed in annoyance. I could choose not to answer him but I knew it would come back to bite me on the ass so I bit first.  
  
" Well, I guess that would have to be in the poke'mon center on the counter," I replied. Both Misty and Zoe had shocked looks on their faces as well as furious blushes. I wasn't ashamed of my sexual acts but that didn't mean that I would tell them the whole story. I wouldn't tell them that me an Nurse Joy were doing more than some poke'mon research in the office that night. Nah. That would ruin their images. They are seen as virginal anyway but this Joy taught me a few tricks.  
  
  
  
" Yeah Ash!!" Gary exclaimed. " Misty, same question." Misty streched back a little exposing the unzippered front of her swimsuit that showed off the roundness of her clevage.  
  
" The craziest? Well, I think that would be in my gym of course in the main pool. We were underwater," she said idly. I knew my body was swelling. I could almost imagine Misty wet in more ways than one and now was not the time to think such things. I looked aver at her, studying every curvatous inch of her and only wondered what she would feel like under me, on top of me. What would her breasts look like, feel like, taste like....  
  
" Zoe," Gary said interrupting my thoughts. " How about you?" I looked to Zoe and saw that her face was flushed in a pretty pink. It was at that moment I realized what Gary was talking about. Her full pink lips were trembling in possible embarassment and her beautiful green eyes were shining with unshed tears. Her body was beautiful too. Damn. I was probably horny and looking at Zoe like this wasn't helping either.  
  
" Actually, I'm a virgin," she replied meekly. She hid her face from us probably not wanting to see our surprise. But we weren't surprised because we already figured that she was. I went beside her placing an arm around her jerking shoulders. She was crying now.  
  
" Zoe, that is nothing to be ashamed or embarassed about," I consoled. " Truth be told most of us probably lost our virginities for the wrong reasons. I know I had sex because I was lonely and was trying to find something to fill the emptiness in my heart. It didn't help at all, but I have a feeling that when I do find that right woman, sex will be everything that I was led to believe it was."  
  
" He's right Zoe," Misty interjected. " I had sex to impress my sisters. They led me to believe that by giving a guy my body they would like me more and in truth, if they don't like you before you fuck 'em they definitely won't like you after. As a matter of fact they lose more respect for you and you become another conquest to their friends. I felt dirty and used. Don't do anything until you're ready no matter what the guy says to you." I looked at Misty now who was also in tears. She told me all of this on the boat ride here but hearing her say it with so much conviction made me realize how serious she was. She saw Zoe as a little sister and she would protect her because her own sisters led her astray. I developed a new respect for her.  
  
Zoe finally looked up, her pretty face puffy and pink all over. " Thanks you guys for being honest with me," she said hugging me tightly. I hugged her back wishing that I could protect her from everything but knowing sadly that I couldn't.  
  
" C'mon, let's got to sleep. We got a lot of training to do tomorrow," I suggested. Everyone agreed and Gary, who had become mysteriously quiet durning our confessions, went to sleep without a word to anyone. I guess he bit off more than he could chew with that question which wasn't surprising.   
  
Zoe went to her sleeping bag with Pikachu curled up beside her and Misty went to her sleeping bag as well. There was nothing else left for me to do but go to sleep and dream that beautiful dream of sex and Misty. Man, I was going to have a serious boner in the morning.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*  
  
That next morning, we were up early, forgetting the awkwardness of last night, we continued to the next city called Vision, which is pronounced vee-see-ion, to compete for a Glamor Badge. I could only imagine the type of shit we were in for here. I had been so long since I was the one competing for a badge that I hoped that I didn't lose my touch. Of course, on the other hand, I didn't always win every match the first time around.  
  
I walked beside Gary with Pikachu on my shoulder when we entered the bustling town. " Wow!" Zoe exclaimed. " This place is huge. I heard a lot of things about this place especially about the shopping." I felt my heart clench. Rule number one, never mention shopping around Misty because she was just about as bad as my friend May when it comes to it. I glanced over to Misty whose pretty aqua blue eyes had stars in them.  
  
" Did you say...shopping?" she inquired of Zoe. Zoe nodded with stars forming in her eyes as well.   
  
" Yes. Mother said that it was spectacular. Anything you could ever want was here," she said. Misty rushed over to me grabbing my collar rather roughly.  
  
" Must go shopping!" she said in a crazed voice. I carefully removed her hands from my shirt collar and placed her hands at her sides.  
  
" I know Misty. Go ahead and take Zoe with you. Try not to get lost," I said. " Gary and I will go find the gym so you guys find a hotel for us." Misty smiled and gave a quick thumbs-up.  
  
" No problem. We'll see you guys later." Misty quickly grabbed Zoe's hand and they were off vanishing in the crowd. Gary, Pikachu and I stared after them in amazement.  
  
" Women," we said in unison.  
  
End chapter 7. I know it's been a while. Please don't hate me! But my computer wanted to be acting wierd and I couldn't get to the internet, then I had writers block, and school breaks... A lot of shit happened okay so get off my back! (heavy breathing) Anyway, the next chapter Ash and Gary go for their badges and expect more sexual tension. :) Don't forget to review. Until next time.   
  
~LS~ 


	8. Gym Master Sandra

A Poke' Master's Legacy  
  
Disclaimer: I do not, in any way ,shape, or form own Poke'mon. I just own my characters and my storyline.  
  
Last Chapter: Ash and Zoe were training in the woods and he was teaching her the fundamentals of being a good poke'mon trainer. Gary bit off more than he could chew with his truth or dare conversation and the group finally arrived in the city Vision to compete for a Glamour Badge. Let's see how this goes.  
  
Chapter 8: Gym Master Sandra of Vision  
  
Gary and I watched Misty and Zoe vanish in the crowd and we simply stared after them. "Women," we said in unison. We shook our heads and continued walking in the opposite direction that the girls went in.  
  
" So Gary," I began. " Do you know where the pokemon gym is?" Gary nodded.  
  
" Yeah. It's a few blocks from here on the right." He glanced at me with a grin on his face. " I hope you're ready for her Ash. She's something else when it comes to pokemon battles." I arched an eyebrow in curiosity.  
  
" Really? Do you know what kind of pokemon she specializes in?"  
  
" She switches them sporatically. Just be ready for anything." I felt my blood run hot and my heart beat faster. She, whoever she was, sounded like a real spitfire. She had the brains of a truly great pokemon gym leader. Almost as great a mind to master my own. I had to be ready for her. If I wasn't I would never forgive myself. Don't get me wrong, I can deal with losing as long as the battle was hard and well-fought. If I lost due to carelessness then I get pissed.  
  
" Ash?" Gary called. I looked in his direction. " You seem like you're really concentrating. You shouldn't think too much." Pikachu hopped on his shoulder.  
  
[[ He does do that a lot. He used to think with his heart not his head. He made battles less interesting']] Pikachu complained. Gary stroked his smooth yellow coat gingerly.   
  
" I don't know what he just said but I bet it has something to do with you thinking too much," he mused. I nodded. " He does have a point then. I remember when you used to put reasonable thought on the back burner and just trust your instincts. That is how you became the Master, Ash. Although it is true that you had to use your head to stay at the top, try to combine the two. If you do that, you'll be unstoppable." I gave Gary a questionable look.  
  
" You're offering advice to the enemy?" I mused.  
  
" You're not the enemy Ash, but in this matter I had to say something. I guess I could foresee you overthinking this battle and blowing it." I nodded in appreciation.  
  
" Thanks Gary. I really do appreciate it." Gary smiled and gave me a thumbs up.   
  
" No problem Ash. I can only repay you with what you did for me so long ago." I nodded again and before I knew it, we were at the pokemon gym. The place was a huge sky scraper with glass windows that shined like stars. Gary, Pikachu, and I stood back and looked at it in awe for a moment.  
  
" Whoa," we said in unison.  
  
[[ Stop staring at it and go in,]] Pikachu scolded.   
  
" Okay Pikachu, you don't have to get nasty about it," I said to the small rodent. Gary laughed at us and we opened the huge double doors to get inside the gym.  
  
Inside, Gary and I were even more blown away. The main hall looked more like a office building with a secretary's station right in the middle. Hoping that the person there would lead me to Sandra, I aproached the desk. The woman sitting there was pretty with pale skin, the most entrancing blue eyes and red hair that hung in delicate curls to her waist. Despite her outer appearance, I had the distinct feeling that I had seen her somewhere before. I heard pikachu growl behind me from his perch on Gary's shoulder. I glanced back at him and saw electric charges starting in his red cheeks. " What's wrong buddy?" I inquired.  
  
[[ You don't remember her Ash? That's Jessie from Team Rocket!]] he exclaimed. I turned back to the pretty red haired woman and almost couldn't believe it. She radiated a whole different aura from the old Jessie, but when I saw recognition bloom in her pretty blue eyes I knew Pikachu was right.  
  
" Can I help you Sir?" she asked civilly. I smirked, I couldn't help it. Considering how many years we had been at war with her and her bumbling partners, I just couldn't let her try to pretend like she didn't know me.  
  
" Of course you can Jessie," I replied sweetly. I half expected her to frown like she used to when her disguises didn't work but she didn't, she smiled back.  
  
" I didn't expect you to remember me. You've become so notorious since becoming the Poke'mon Master I didn't think that you would bother to remember the little people." I couldn't help but laugh at that remark.  
  
" You knew me back when I was still a novice Jessie. If anything, the battles with you and Team Rocket helped me to become the man that I am today." Jessie contiued to smile her pretty smile.  
  
" And a man you are. I always knew that you would be handsome Ash. Are you and that red head still traveling together?"  
  
" Yeah, we just reunited recently. We plan on mastering the Crystal League but I need to start one step at a time."  
  
" Oh, so that means battling Sandra then," she said with a secret smirk. " I hope you're still as good as you use to be Mr. Ketchum because you're going to need all your skills to beat Sandra." I felt my blood start to boil again. She must be one hell of a trainer if Jessie is admitting to her superiority.  
  
" I will be Jess. Just point me in the right direction." Jessie nodded and called for an escort and to my absolute surprise I saw James and Meowth or should I say Persian. That fast talking kitty finally evolved! The duo stopped when they saw us.  
  
" YOU!" James exclaimed.  
  
" It's the twerps!" Persian said.  
  
" The one and only," I said bowing.  
  
" Can't say Ash doesn't know how to put on a show," Gary commented from behind me.  
  
[[He's starting to become his old self again,]] pikachu said. James and Persian finally met up with us by the time Jessie came from behind her desk.  
  
" James, Persian, show the man the proper respect," she scolded. " He isn't the 'twerp' we used to follow around anymore. He is the Poke'mon Master from Pallet Town who came to challege Mistress Sandra." James laughed.  
  
" He wants to challenge Sandra? That ought to be good," he commented.  
  
" It will be if we ever get upstairs," Gary commented irritably. " Can we get this show on the road please? You guys can save the reunion later." Jessie, James, and Persian nodded and we finally began to head upstairs.   
  
The rest of the facility was a bunch of long hallways and laboratories. Why does it always seem like poke'mon gyms are research facilities? In any case, when we reached a set of huge wood and gold doors Jessie, James, and Persian stopped.  
  
" This is as far as we go. The rule is that only challengers may enter. Good luck Ash," Jessie said. I nodded and opened the two double doors. The room was definitely intimidating. Probably because it was so spaceous and you just seemed so small. Making our way to the battle arena, I finally noticed a woman sitting down on what looked to be a throne. The woman was a pretty shade of brown with green eyes and short purple hair. She wore a green sundress which showed off her long shapely legs. She stood when we finally came to the bottom of her throne.  
  
" It took ya long enough to get up here!" she complained in a surprisingly light voice. I smiled and shrugged.  
  
" Well, this place is kinda huge so it took us a while to get here," I said. She smiled back and descended the steps. On normal footing she came to about my shoulder which made her less intimiadating but who said height determined ability?  
  
" My name is Sandra and this is the Light gym," she said introducing herself.  
  
" I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town," I responded. I peeked over my shoulder to Gary. " That is my pal Gary and on his shoulder is my Pikachu." She arched an eyebrow and circled me.   
  
" You're THE Ash Ketchum? You look taller on T.V." she commented.  
  
" And you look taller on your throne but who's throwing stones?" An angry blush appeared on her cheeks as she turned her back on me.  
  
" Are you here to challenge me Ash from Pallet Town?"  
  
" Yes I am. Do you accept?" She turned back around with a smirk on her face.  
  
" Of course I do! What kind of gym leader would I be if I didn't?" She led me to the battle arena and we took our respective stances. " This will be a two on two battle, only the challenger can switch poke'mon durning the battle. Is that fine with you?" I smiled back at the pretty brown skinned girl.  
  
" No problem. Let's begin."  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
" Misty, I'm tired, can we take a rest?" Zoe complained. I turned towards the exhausted girl and sighed.  
  
" I guess we can take a break. We have been shopping all day," I conceeded sitting next to her on the beautiful fountain. While Zoe caught her breath, I looked up at the setting sun. It had been hours since we had seen Gary and Ash. I could only hope that they were winning their crystal league battles.   
  
" The guys are gonna be so pissed when we bring all these things back. It's hard to travel with so much stuff," Zoe commented. I simled at my young protegee. I was busy showing her the fundamentals of packing light but fashionable on our shopping spree. Everything I bought was light and compact so I could easily stuff it into a pocket or something. I even bought some new lingerie with Ash in mind. It was only a matter of time before Ash and I made love and I was just preparing for the moment.  
  
" Uh, Misty?" Zoe called.   
  
" Yes?"   
  
" Um, I saw the lingerie you bought. Is that for Ash?" I smiled at her again. She is so innocent sometimes. I could tell she was debating with herself the whole trip whether to question me about the panties. I guess curiousity got the best of her.  
  
" What do you think?" I retorted. She had the grace to blush a pretty pink.  
  
" I'm sorry Misty. I knew I shouldn't have asked but I was just wondering and I..."  
  
" Don't worry about it. I could tell you wanted to ask all day," I said with a laugh. " But in reference to your question, the panties are for Ash but he can't know about them. We have to wait until the right moment, the right time."  
  
" But, I thought you said not to give your body to everyone and to make them wait for it." I laughed yet again.  
  
" Yes I did say that but let me tell you a secret Zoe, I'm in love with Ash. I think I always have been and I have a feeling that he's in love with me too. It takes guys a bit longer to realize stuff like that so Ash isn't getting any until he figures that out." Zoe laughed in her pretty light voice.  
  
" So do you think I should make Gary wait for it?"  
  
" Definitely. Don't do anything until you see sure signs that Gary is serious about you and about your relationship. What Ash and I are gonna have is going to be for the long run. I've been without him for so long and I couldn't imagine him leaving me again." I gazed back out into the sunset.  
  
" You really do love him don't you?" Zoe asked wistfully.  
  
" Yeah, and I probably have since he broke my bike that fateful night. He taught me so much about myself and the world. He touched everyone whom he came across but he always seems to get the short end of the stick. I want to be the one who loves away all of his pain and loneliness."  
  
" Was Gary like that?"  
  
" Unfortunately, he wasn't at first. He was so cocky! He had these cheerleaders that would follow him around like a sick ass fanclub. They would cheer for him and that gave him a big head because no one abandoned him. He thought he was a fucking genious until he lost to Ash. It was then that he discovered something about himself wasn't right. I'm not saying that to kick his personality in the ass, because he has truly come a long way. I mean, he's still an ass but he wouldn't be Gary without some of his cockiness." Zoe smiled at that and I chose that moment to stand up and continue our trip. " C'mon, we still have to find a hotel for tonight." Zoe nodded and once again we were on our way.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
" Espeon is unable to battle, the winner is Ash from Pallet town," the referee announced at the end of the second round. My Pikachu was breathing heavily due to the battle, but he was happy none the less at the victory. Sandra bent down to nurse her Espeon to its poke'ball. Gary was in the background nodding his head in approval.  
  
The battle was long and hard fought. She had a killer strategy that knocked my Espeon out the first round so I had to bring in the big guns which was pikachu. I looked across the field at my pretty brown skinned opponent to see her walking towards me. Pikachu hopped wearily onto my shoulder as she approached. She smiled a pretty white smile although the disapointment showed through her green eyes.  
  
" Well Ash from Pallet Town, you live up to your reputation. Here is the Glamour Badge." Her hand opened to show the small trinket. All of that hard work for such a little bauble. But this bauble held such importance that it had to be fought over. I took it from her hand and placed it inside my coat jacket. I bowed to the shorter girl.  
  
" Thank you Sandra for providing me with such an invigorating battle. You almost had me that one time." She laughed heartily and lifted me from my stance.  
  
" Please, the pleasure is all mine. If you're ever in town again look me up. I can provide you with more 'stimulating' entertainment." I gazed at her green eyes and saw passion stirring. Apparently my technique aroused her. Go figure. I kissed her cheek.  
  
" Sure thing," I said casually and turned away from her towards the door and Gary. I motioned for him to follow and we were gone from the battle arena. As we entered the elevator I glanced at my grinning companion. I sighed. " Go ahead and say it."  
  
" Damn Ash! What the hell do you radiate, pimp juice? I wish women threw pussy at me like that," Gary mused. I cringed a little at his language.  
  
" Gary please. Can you find a better choice of words." Gary laughed.  
  
" I just call it how I see it. I mean, damn. You handled her so smoothly even though I could tell she was wet as hell under that sundress. You probably could've boned her right there!" I closed my eyes surpressing a shiver. Yes, I knew what he said was true. During the battle, I watched Sandra move. Watched her brow grow moist in the heat of battle, watched her chest heave as she shouted commands to her poke'mon. Yes, I knew he was right. As a matter of fact, when she propositioned me, I could almost imagine lifting that sundress from her pretty brown thighs, spreading her wide and thrusting into her. I could almost hear her heated moans in my ear as I brought her to her pleasure. I shivered again visibly.  
  
" Gary please," I said wearily. Gary was still grinning but he said no more as we made it to the lobby. Pretty Jessie was still there in her uniform. I could imagine fucking her too. I needed to get to a room, I needed a shower, no, I needed Misty. She was the only one I really wanted anyway. These other women would be a diversion, just an appetizer in wait of the real meal, Misty.  
  
" Did you win Ash?" Jessie asked. I took out the glamour badge and her eyes lit up. " I see you didn't lose your touch." She smiled at me and waved good-bye as we exited the building. Usually, I would've stayed longer to talk but I needed to be by myself.  
  
" Ash," Gary called. " The girls are at the Cosmo. It's about 3 blocks from here." I nodded and we walked towards our destination. We arrived to the hotel swiftly and got to the room just in time to see the girls playing in each other's hair in their nightgowns. Zoe was looking especially sexy in a unsuspecting way. She wore a cotton nightgown with spongebob on it with some white cotton socks. She was sitting indian-style on the floor as Misty braided her hair. And Misty, she had all that glorious red-orange hair unconfined and flowing down her shoulders. She had on a silk short night outfit that clung to every curve and showed the hardness of her nipples. She wore that for me. Damn it.  
  
Gary leaned over to me. " I think I stumbled into one of the best wet dreams ever!" he whispered. I ignored him and tried to act natural as I sat on the floor beside Zoe. She turned to me with a beautiful smile on her face.  
  
" Did you win a badge Ash?" she inquired. I showed her the glamour badge and she was estatic. " This is so great! Congradulations!" she said as she hugged me tightly. I ignored the soft crush of her breasts against my chest. She was so warm. I nuzzled her neck a little savoring the dove scent of her soap but she didn't notice since I let go when she did.   
  
" Good job Ash," Misty commented from her perch on the couch. " I heard that Sandra is a real tough cookie. You must have had one hell of a strategy." I laughed since the truth was I had no strategy at all except to not get my ass kicked. I shrugged.  
  
" It was a tough battle and I did almost lose. I'm taking what I learned from this battle to heart for furture training." Misty smiled.  
  
" Always for future training," she mused turning to Gary. " So Gary, how come you didn't compete?" Gary shrugged.  
  
" I'm think I'm figuring that poke'mon battles aren't for me anymore. I'm going to try and find another outlet for my talent," he confessed. I nodded in response to his answer. I figured he probably wouldn't get back in the game because he has changed as a person. We all have. Personally, battling is what I do. It's how I live, how I'll continue to grow and reinvent myself. I'll probably die doing this because this is what I love. Zoe took the silence as a chance to yawn. It was about midnight anyway, way past her bedtime.  
  
" I think I'm going to turn in for tonight," she announced standing from her seat beside me. " How long are we staying here Ash?"  
  
" For another night or so. I have yet to see the city." Zoe nodded.  
  
" That's good. Maybe Misty can show you around tomorrow." I turned to Misty who was now looking at me with a smile.  
  
" No problem. I think Zoe and I covered the whole city during our shopping spree," she said. " I'll be happy to give you the grand tour."   
  
" Speaking of shopping," Gary interjected. " How much shit did you girls buy anyway?" The girls exchanged a mischievious smirk.  
  
" We bought a lot of stuff but its light and compact," Zoe responded. I watched as Gary's face became horrified but I didn't worry about it. He never went traveling with a bunch of shopaholic women like I did. If Misty said it was light and compact it probably was. I looked to Misty again who was now laughing at Gary and began to wonder about tomorrow. If we could find some alone time I could vent some of my pent up frustration. I could maybe satisfy some of my curiosity that I've had since I was younger. Misty is two years my senior. She might know a few new tricks.  
  
As if feeling my eyes, Misty glanced my way and smiled a beautiful, serene smile. She was so beautiful and I knew at that moment that it was more than lust that attracted me to her. Her personality, her compassion, her beauty, her strength did it all for me. My sweet Misty...I wonder if she will accept me as the man of her dreams.  
  
Zoe finally managed to break away from Gary and head into her room and Misty had left as well. Gary sat beside me on the floor. " Damn those women Ash! They keep us on our toes and have us trained like some fucking puppies!" he complained. " I'm nobody's puppy." I chuckled at his remark and stood from the floor.  
  
" I don't know about you Gary, but Misty can put me on her leash anytime she wants." I went to my room with pikachu on my shoulder and Gary's laughter in my ears. Tomorrow was going to be very eventful.  
  
tbc.........................  
  
Well, that's the end of chapter 8. I'm sorry I took so long to get this out. I'll be faster next time so stay patient and keep reviewing for me. I had a lot of stuff going on like graduation from high school and things like that. It's going to get better if that seemed kinda boring too. I'm thinking that Ash and Misty will go out on dates. Hmm........the possibilities. Keep the reviews up.  
  
Much luv,  
  
LS 


	9. Fateful Nights

**A Poke'Master's Legacy**  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not in any way shape or form own Poke'mon or any their characters. The only things I own are my own OC and the environments I create.  
  
**PLEASE READ: Just a warning for this chapter before people start reporting me, there is some sexual contact going on so you are warned. When you get to that part skip it if it makes you uncomfortable. But then again, if you've been along since the beginning you should've known this was coming. Just be warned so now enjoy the limey-goodness or maybe a little more. Seriously, I am not playing games, sex is in here. Read at your own discretion.  
**  
Last Chapter: The gang arrive in the city of Vision and go up against the leader of the Light Gym, Sandra. There they meet up with Jessie, James, and a fully evolved Persian. Ash is successful in his gym battle and receives a Glamour badge. In the meantime, Zoe and Misty go shopping in which Misty uses that time to teach Zoe the fundamentals of a matching outfit and the seduction of their traveling companions. The gang decides to stay in Vision for a few days so that means anything can happen. It such a big city and so much time...oh, the possibilities.  
  
**Chapter 9: Fateful Nights**  
  
I've always been a morning person. That was probably because pikachu and I had to train early in the morning to get the most out of the day. But the dawn, as it seems, is the most peaceful time of the day because its so much beauty to be viewed. The bright sun lights up the sky in a wash of fading purple darkness to shine, ushering in the day. The sun's warmth pushes away the night chill and causes the morning dew to sparkle. Beautiful. The orange of the sky reminds me of Misty. Misty....  
  
[[Ash, what are you thinking about?]] pikachu asked. I smiled at the electric rodent that now occupied my shoulder.   
  
" I was thinking about Misty," I confessed.  
  
[[ You're always thinking about Misty. Why don't you just tell her how you feel already?]] pikachu said. [[ It's not like its a mystery as to how she feels about you. I think everyone knew you two were supposed to be together but you two.]] I laughed at that knowing that he was right. We denied it for so long and now our love was finally attainable.  
  
" I don't know. Maybe it'll be a big mistake. Maybe we're better off as friends. I don't want to ruin our friendship simply because we're attracted to each other."  
  
[[But you'll never know if it's meant to be if you don't try. Then you two will always regret it and wonder 'what if?']] I sighed finally realized the truth of his words.  
  
" You're right. You're always right."  
  
" Who's right?" Misty asked walking onto the balcony. I turned toward the entrance and finally saw the person who fit the voice. Today, Misty wore a bright yellow shirt with a dark rinse skirt that fit every curve and her orange hair was pulled back into a long ponytail. She looked like the sunrise I just witnessed. I smiled and went to meet her at the balcony door.  
  
"Pikachu was right. We were just talking," I replied. She shook her head.  
  
" I keep forgetting that he can talk to you. Other people might think that you're crazy if they see you talking to him." I shrugged my shoulders.  
  
" Other people don't matter to me."   
  
" Okay. Well, Gary and Zoe are waiting for us to discuss the plan for today so hurry up!" Misty said vanishing back into the other room. I quickly followed her out to find Zoe and Gary sitting comfortably on the couch. Zoe rose when I came in and greeted me with a kiss on the cheek.  
  
" Morning Ash," she said jovially. Gary frowned.  
  
" Ash gets a kiss too? I thought kisses were just for me," he said pouting. Zoe blushed a pretty pink.  
  
" Oh, well I didn't think it would bother you..." I decided to mess with Gary a little bit. Lord knows he did it to me enough.  
  
" I don't recall Zoe being your girlfriend Gary," I mused wrapping an arm around her small waist. Zoe blush went from pink to red as I kissed her back on the cheek. " Until you define a boundary, Zoe is free to give me as many kisses as she wants." I released her and she went to stand near Misty who was now frowning as well.  
  
" Ash, I know how you and Gary like to play but please don't include Zoe or me in those games," Misty scolded. My smile remained. I couldn't help it. The same people who were telling me to relax a few days ago were now acting all uptight.  
  
" Alright, sorry," I said. " So what are we doing today?"  
  
" Well, Misty and I were thinking that we would give you two tours of the city," Zoe said. I nodded.  
  
" Yeah, you guys said that last night," I recalled. " So, are we staying together?" Zoe and Misty exchanged secret glances.  
  
" Actually, we were thinking about splitting you two up," Misty said. " You two act so terrible when you are together."  
  
" Yeah, like two middle school kids," Zoe mused. Gary and I looked at each other and shrugged. I guess they were right. I never thought that Gary and I would be as close as we are right now. He is like the best friend I never had growing up. Back in the day, we probably would have been better off as friends and not rivals. But, although that was the girls main reason for splitting us up, I got the distinct feeling that they were...plotting something.   
  
" Okay, so who is going with who?" I asked.  
  
" Zoe goes with Gary and you come with me," Misty said. I nodded and the group started towards the door. Pikachu jumped from my shoulder to Zoe's shoulder causing the pretty girl to giggle.  
  
" You wanna come with me Pikachu?" she asked him stroking his fur.   
  
" And what the hell do you call yourself doing pikachu?" I asked. The mouse turned to me with a mischievious twinkle in its eye.  
  
[[You and Misty are going to spend some quality time without ANYONE around to distract you and that includes me,]] he said. [[ If you don't least get a kiss by the end of tonight, I've taught you nothing.]] I frowned at him.  
  
" You're starting to sound like Gary," I mused.  
  
[[ Well, the little perv hasn't been wrong yet so get it together Ash. Make me and Gary proud.]] I looked over at Gary who was grinning. It's so strange. I feel like he can hear our conversations sometimes.  
  
" Let's get going guys. We'll meet back here whenever. Be safe," Gary said as he and Zoe exited first. I turned to Misty who now laced her arm through mine.  
  
" C'mon Ash, I'm determined to show you a good time today," she said pulling me along. What exactly did that mean?  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
By seven in the evening, Ash and I had made our way around the whole city so we finally decided to stop for a bite to eat. We chose a cute little resturant in the heart of town. The resturant was dimly lit and very comfortable so it fit in with the romantic mood I was trying to create. Ash had mainly listened to me talk the whole day which was fine because it was supposed to be a tour of the city but now I wanted to get to know more about him. Truth be told, we haven't really talked since the boat ride and I was determined to see exactly how much he changed.  
  
What I did know already was that he was a dedicated teacher because Gary and I did sit in on his lessons with Zoe. I also knew that he was very...sexual. I would catch his conversations with Gary and they were never PG. And when he gave me that foot massage that day I knew he had some tricks up his sleeves. It was only a matter of time before I explored those possibilities.  
  
The waiter showed us to a booth in the back of the resturant and we sat down picking up the menus. The place specialized in Italian food so I order the chicken parmesan and Ash ordered the same. When the waiter left, I decided to put my plan into action. " So Ash," I began. " What did you think of the tour." Ash smiled.  
  
" It was great," he replied. " I find it unbelievable that you and Zoe covered so much ground in such a short amount of time." I laughed and blushed a bit at the truth in his words.  
  
" Well, women who shop are unstoppable." The conversation halted again when the waiter bought us our drinks and disappeared just as quickly as he came. " Tell me about the gym leader, what was her name? Sandra?" I began again. Ash sipped on his water and I couldn't help but watch. He did simple things like eating and drinking so much more gracefully than when we were children. Watching the water slide down his throat was so...sensual and I suddenly wished that I was the water.   
  
" Misty," Ash called in his deep, sensual voice. I snapped out of my haze with a shudder.  
  
" Huh?" I replied. Ash laughed and shook his head. I blushed a little thinking that he would take that moment to tease me like he used to when we were children. He decided against it and proceeded to answer my question.  
  
" Sandra is a strong trainer. She definitely gave me a run. I think that if I wasn't a half step ahead of her she would have beaten me for sure." I nodded taking in his words and fighting to keep eye contact. It was so hard since his eyes were that beautiful shade of amber brown. I caught myself drowning in his gaze because it was so personal like I had all of his attention. I wasn't sure if he knew about this effect he has on women but it was definitely discerting.  
  
" What did she look like?" I asked trying to ignore my raging hormones. I didn't know what the hell was the matter with me. I hadn't felt like this in years and surprisingly enough, it was with the same boy, no, man from before.  
  
" She was beautiful of course. I have yet to run into a woman who isn't beautiful," he replied smoothly. I laughed despite myself.  
  
" You can't be serious Ash. Not everyone is physically pleasing to the eye." I nodded.  
  
" Yes that's true, but just because you aren't 'physically pleasing' as you say, doesn't mean that they aren't beautiful on the inside," he retorted with a smile. " Misty, I hope that you haven't become so shallow as to only count looks as beauty." I broke eye contact to hide my blush.  
  
" So what did you mean when you said Sandra was beautiful then?"  
  
" She is physically appealing but it was her love for her poke'mon and her personality that made me call her beautiful," he explained. " She was so bubbly and pleasant and she took her loss with grace. She could've overreacted and showed her true colors but she was who she was. I hope to meet more people like her." I felt my heart race a little. He sounded a bit enamored with her.  
  
" So do you 'like' her," I asked hesitantly. Ash laughed another deep hearty laugh.  
  
" She is pleasing company Misty and if I wasn't already interested in someone else I might consider her for a companion." I felt my heart race again.  
  
" Who else are you interested in?" Ash smiled mischiveously as he rose from his seat in front of me and sat beside me in the booth. He leaned in closer kissing from my collarbone up to my ear. I felt my breaths catch as his hand touched my thigh.  
  
" If you have to ask then I need to show you some more attention then don't I?" He turned my head with his free hand to direct me to his eyes, those beautiful amber eyes. He leaned in again and kissed me sweetly, innocently and I wanted more. I parted my lips and kissed him back fiercely. This was what I was waiting for, to feel his lips on mine. His tounge touched my lower lip and I opend my my mouth a bit more to let him in and the kiss escalated to more hunger than passion. We snapped out of our passion when our waiter cleared his throat. I broke away from Ash resting my head on his shoulder to hide my embarassment from our waiter.  
  
" Your food sir," the waiter said to Ash.  
  
" Thank you," Ash said handing him a fifty dollar bill. " See that no one comes back here unless invited. The waiter took it with a knowing smile on his face and disappeared quickly again.  
  
" Ash," I said hitting his arm. " And just what do you think is going to happen back here?" Ash turned back to me and stroked my thighs with his hands.  
  
" Anything that I want," he replied coaxing my legs apart and kissing my neck. This wasn't exactly what I had in mind but I should've known better when I was dealing with Ash. His hands were tugging at my string bikini underwear and I grabbed his hands to stop him.  
  
" Ash," I said in a soft moan. " This isn't the place for this." He ignored me and kissed my lips again, a deep french kiss so I couldn't notice when he pulled them down and off. I was wet and I was sure he knew that as his fingers worked their way inside me. I moaned his name again as he thrusted them in and out.  
  
" I'm not hungry anymore Misty," Ash said hotly with a laugh. " Well, at least not for food." I couldn't answer him right away. His fingers were working their magic and he hit that spot just right. I muffled my screams in his shoulder as he bought me to my climax. He slipped his fingers away and wiped them on his napkin before calling the waiter.  
  
" Yes sir?" he asked.  
  
" Can you wrap these up for me? The lady and I have lost our appetite." The waiter nodded taking the plates and disappeared into the back. I was still speechless. I didn't think things would happen so fast but I should've known to expect the unexpected.  
  
" Can I have my underwear back?" I asked. Ash laughed as he pulled out my red string bikini panties.  
  
" Nah, I think I'll hang on to them. Who knows when I'll just get the urge to reach out and touch you." I knew my face was beet red. I could feel the heat there so I knew it was visible. The waiter came back with our food in a brown bag with the resturants logo on the front. Ash paid him and we were on our way again.   
  
We made it back to the hotel without incident but when we got there I wasn't sure what to do. Ash took the lead by ushering me into his bedroom. The kisses started again, hot and wet as we landed back on the bed, Ash on top. " I bought some Victoria's Secret for you," I said between our kisses. He took off my shirt with a laugh.  
  
" I figured that was for me but we can wait until next time for that," he said as he kissed my neck. " Bare skin is just as sexy to me." Next Ash flung my skirt off to be lost in the dark room until morning. I was naked under him and he was still fully clothed. The contrast was erotic. I was loving this to no end. I started to unbutton his shirt and he didn't stop me. I felt on his hard tanned chest which was so different than mine. I never got to do this with the other guys I was with. That just showed how different this situation was from before, we were different. I felt his arousal through his jeans. I wanted to get to it and ease his ache. Off went his pants and boxers into darkness and we were both gloriously naked as God had intended.  
  
We were breathing heavily, our ardent passions not yet consumated. " What now?" I asked in a whisper. Ash laughed again. I was managing to entertain him.  
  
" Well, I think it goes a little something like this," he said sliding inside me. I gasped and shuddered as we joined in this way. I felt tears stinging at my eyes because this moment was so beautiful, so special.  
  
" Is that how it goes," I mused as he began to move inside me.  
  
" Oh yeah, just like this."  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
I woke the next morning to an empty bed. I didn't think too much of it because Misty probably snuck back into her room early in the morning. If it had just been Gary traveling with us she would have stayed but Zoe was with us too and she probably wanted to set a good example. I yawned and put on some boxers before I got out of bed.  
  
In the kitchen, Zoe and Gary were sitting at the table eating breakfast. They were making google eyes at each other too so he must have made some progress last night. Maybe not as much progress as I made but progress none-the-less. I looked over to the sink to see Misty making more pancakes with Pikachu on her shoulder. She idly fed him a piece of poke'mon food as she lifted the pancakes onto a plate. Pikachu sensed my prescence and grinned in his mouse like way.  
  
[[ Well, look who's up,]] he mused. [[ Misty must've worn you out last night.]] I frowned at the creature and dismissed him as I headed towards the table.  
  
" Shut up you elecric rat," I snapped sitting down beside Zoe. She leaned over and kissed my cheek.  
  
" Morning Ash," she greeted. I couldn't help but smile at the girl. She was the epitome of happiness and bliss.  
  
" Yeah, morning Ash. I trust that you didn't get enough sleep?" Gary inquired. Zoe blushed and threw a piece of her cut pancake at him.  
  
" Leave him alone Gary. What he did last night is his business," she said coming to my rescue.  
  
" Yeah Gary, leave me alone," I said as Misty bought over a plate of pancakes, eggs, and sausage over to me.  
  
" Here you go," she said putting the plate down on the table. " You better eat up because this is probably the last good meal you'll get in a while. We leave today." I frowned. My body was not up to traveling today. It just wanted to bask in the afterglow of some good sex but I guess that wasn't happening today. That's the price of being a poke'mon trainer. I sighed and began to eat the delicious breakfast that Misty laid out.  
  
" What's the next town anyway?" I asked after I finished my meal.  
  
" The place is called Risdon," Gary supplied. " There's no gym there but we can resupply." I nodded. All this walking! Oh well, I knew what I was getting into and besides, no gym meant time to relax and more 'quality' time with Misty. This trip started looking up again.  
  
tbc............................  
  
I hope I didn't offend anyone with the content. And I hope I satisfied everyone who was finally waiting for this moment to happen. Thank you for the reviews and keep them coming. Remember that constructive critism is always welcome and no flames. Until next time, LS. 


End file.
